


numb your heart's desire

by nap-hime (nap_princess)



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Gen, HoutarouMayaka friendship, HoutarouSatoshi friendship, Howl's Moving Castle AU, SatoshiChitanda friendship, Spring Event 2020, but it's mostly Satoshi and Chitanda conspiring against Houtarou, some OrekiChitanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap-hime
Summary: She walks into his moving house— Loosely based Howl’s Moving Castle AU(Spring Event 2020 — Day 4: Ghibli AU)
Relationships: Chitanda Eru & Fukube Satoshi, Chitanda Eru & Ibara Mayaka, Fukube Satoshi & Ibara Mayaka & Oreki Houtarou, Fukube Satoshi & Oreki Houtarou, Ibara Mayaka & Oreki Houtarou, The Classics Club
Comments: 25
Kudos: 12





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl's Moving Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568591) by Diana Wynne Jones. 
  * Inspired by [Howl's Moving Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568594) by Studio Ghibli. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes 1: I read the **Howl's Moving Castle** book somewhere in January 2020 and decided I may as well use that knowledge for the Spring Event.
> 
> I also watched the movie, since the theme is Ghibli, but — like most adaptations — there are some differences and this fic is going to vary. I went into the movie thinking I was going to identify myself as Sophie and her ‘I’m getting old’ jokes, but I think I’m the dog. Can’t walk up stairs, knows about people’s drama, can’t breathe and wheezes every 5 seconds because of asthma; I relate.

**numb your heart's desire**

* * *

**i**

* * *

She stumbles through the door, the feel of the steel doorknob is gripped in her calloused palm and her walking boots are covered in mud.

“Uh, um,” Chitanda swallows as she walks in, her now free hand flies to rest over her heaving chest. There doesn’t seem to be enough oxygen to fill her tired lungs, it’s taken her _forever_ to walk up the hill. 

The inside of the house is simple and furnished — a pair of armchairs are pushed by an open hearth brick-stone fireplace; half of a dining table is occupied with clear jars, crystals and leather-bound books which are stacked up against one another; dried flowers are tied upside down on twine; old picture frames are hung near the stairs; and a work-bench at a corner is covered by permanent-looking stains.

Chitanda plays with her dark hair, the one pulled into a long braid, and looks around for someone to speak to. She calls out, “Excuse me?”

“Hello,”

A new voice says to her, seeming to have materialised from thin air. The greeting yanks Chitanda’s shocking violet eyes to a young man — he’s smiling at her, sat at one of the armchairs. 

Chitanda blinks. What? When did he get there? 

“I’m Satoshi Fukube, I work here, how can I help you?” He asks, sounding cheery and accepting.

Chitanda eyes the other armchair, the one beside this Fukube fellow. She wishes to sit on it. Her feet _hurts_ and there would be nothing better than to plop herself on soft cushion. But she knows she has to appear presentable. Even if it may be hard to achieve, Chitanda doesn’t think she looks all that neat. It can’t be helped; her skin is covered in sweat and cheeks flushed red, her straw hat had done little to help shield her against the sun. 

She makes her way closer to Satoshi and asks, “Are you the wizard? Can you help me?”

“In what way?”

There’s something in the way Satoshi is staring at Chitanda — there’s a glint behind his eyes, a flash of mischief and _something else_ ; something burning, like a small spark of fire. Chitanda can’t put her finger on what such a stare means, but she’s curious to know. 

She opens her mouth and almost asks when the front door swings open — doorknob turned to colour orange. In walks Wizard Houtarou Oreki with his hands full of grocery bags, his signature cape of pink and grey triangles swishes behind him.

Houtarou doesn’t even notice Chitanda until he looks up and his green eyes land on her muddy appearance. His bored expression is replaced with shock and interest. 

“Who are you?” He asks.

“Chitanda. Eru Chitanda.” She curtsies and the hem of her long skirts brush the floor slightly. Then she says, “You’re the wizard who owns this place, right?” because the cape is a dead giveaway.

Houtarou does not return her pleasantries with a low bow. He looks like he wants to tell her that they don’t do any of those fanciful things in this humble home, but doesn’t. Instead, he turns to Satoshi and asks, “You let her into the house?”

Chitanda feels her chest tightened once more. Are people not allowed in the wizard’s house? Is there supposed to be some kind of window for her to peek into and ask for help? Some kind of over-the-counter access to buy spells stored in medicine jars and remedies in slim bottles?

“I did,” Satoshi replies, showing teeth. There is no pause in his answer.

“Why?” Houtarou blanches, it makes Chitanda squirm. The last thing she wants is to upset the wizard.

Satoshi does not offer an answer, only showing Houtarou more of his wide smile. A second ticks by of Houtarou frowning.

Not wanting the conversation to die or go down an awkward road, Chitanda makes her way towards Houtarou, grabbing onto the sleeve of his cape with urgency. Houtarou takes a step back, alarmed by Chitanda’s boldness. His hands clutch onto his groceries like a life-line.

“Can you help me?” Chitanda pleads.

“Did Satoshi promise you that?” Houtarou looks about ready to shake off Chitanda’s hold on him.

She retracts her hand from Houtarou, realising his discomfort. “N — No, Fukube-san didn’t say anything. He barely managed to introduce himself before you walked in. This business you’ve set up is quite well-known, I’ve heard a lot of chatter about it. _You_ as well are well-known, Oreki-san. So I’m assuming you provide _some_ guidance. This place, it’s for helping those in need, isn’t it?”

Houtarou takes a moment to study Chitanda before he sets his bag of groceries on the dining table and decides what to say back.

“I am the owner of this space, and — yes, I provide magical aid,” Houtarou replies. His answer is rushed, like he wants to get this conversation over and done with. _If I have to do it, then I’ll make it quick._ “I don’t know why Satoshi allowed you to enter the house, but, if you need anything, just ask —”

"Oh, thank you —!"

“— Satoshi.”

 _Wait._ Just ask _Satoshi_?!

Chitanda wants Houtarou to reconsider, but it’s obvious from Houtarou’s body language that he’s brushing off their little chat.

“I am a very busy man. Satoshi can attend to you, I’m sure he can lead you towards some kind of elixir or enchantment or whatever it is that you need.”

Chitanda opens her mouth like earlier, eager to say _so much_ , but she can’t. _She can’t_ because she’s under a curse. And though it may not look like it, it’s powerful and she needs to get rid of it! “Is Fukube-san also a wizard? Can he conjure spells as well, because what I need is not something that can be sold?”

Houtarou stops, blinking _slowly_ in response, then lets out a low hum. “He’s not a wizard per se, he’s …” Houtarou trails off, not sure how to explain himself.

“I’m a wizard’s assistant,” Satoshi answers cheerfully.

Houtarou’s face screws up, but he does not protest. “Sure,” He mutters airily, already turning away from the conversation. He's set on the idea that Satoshi will provide his support to Chitanda.

“W — Wait!” Chitanda manages when she sees Houtarou ready to walk out the door yet again. “Please, I’m desperate! Oreki-san, you’re the only magical being I know.” She says, trying to find a way to hint at the wizard; she hopes he’s good at catching these things, these small details.

Her large eyes chances at him and her hands snag at his clothes once more. She's pleading. Houtarou only stares back, his green eyes flutter in response. He seems in a daze. Perhaps he’s surprised that his mundane day of errand running is turning into something else?

Chitanda prepares herself to say _everything_ on the tip of her tongue; but nothing comes out. _Oh_ , how she hates being unable to speak her mind!

“I …" There's a pause from Houtarou. 

Chitanda doesn’t add anything and Satoshi studies the duo, watching carefully.

"Sorry,” Houtarou apologises and shakes his head to clear his mind. “If you’re only looking for me to learn magic, I don’t take apprentices. I already have my hands full with Satoshi and an impending deadline.”

 _EH?_ Did he **completely** miss the point?

“Wha — N — No, that’s not —!” Chitanda tries again but loses her confidence, the curse is making her tongue-tied. 

Her grip around him tightens in frustration and there’s a moment of silence.

“If you want,” Houtarou says after a beat, perhaps feeling sorry for Chitanda and her inability to talk. “I know a witch, she lives near-by. There is no portal my door can take to her cottage, but she may be able to help you.”

Chitanda brightens a little, her fingertips retracting from him again. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Houtarou shrugs then decides, “We’ll visit her now.”

“N — Now?” Chitanda stutters, she’s still out of breath from her ascending walk.

“Hmm, but I'll make it quick."

“I —!” She supposes this is happening now. Chitanda beams. “I can't thank you enough, Oreki-san!"

Houtarou's eyes linger on Chitanda’s face for a bit before he turns away from her. “Satoshi?” Houtarou says as if handing the commands to the smiling man.

“I got it. You don’t have to tell me twice.” Satoshi says then looks into the fire pit and positions himself, like a driver steering an automobile.

Satoshi displays his skill and his magic. The ground beneath them shakes and the wizard's house rises; sprouting sturdy chicken legs below. The floor teeters. Ornaments placed on the tables, shelves and the four corner walls fall and shatter.

Houtarou lets out a low effort curse at the broken objects. “I’ll have to clean that up later. I don’t have time for this nonsense,” He mumbles, glancing at a picture frame with its glass cracked.

Satoshi lets out a chuckle as he concentrates, bringing the house to its destination.

"What —?" Chitanda begins, swaying in confusion and on the verge of losing her footing. She clutches onto the nearest stable thing she can reach, which isn’t much, _but still_ , Houtarou is better than nothing.

"It’s okay,” Houtarou reassures, though he himself is stiff from Chitanda’s touch and close proximity.

They stay like that until the house stops moving.

* * *

“Aren’t you coming, Fukube-san?” Chitanda asks when the house settles itself near a small cottage in the woods.

Satoshi only offers another grin. “I would like to see Mayaka, but alas, this is a business trip and I wouldn’t want to oppose.”

The reasoning sounded mature enough, but Chitanda can’t help but feel something amiss. 

“Well,” Chitanda fiddles with her braid. “ _Well_ , if you say so.”

“I do,” Satoshi reassures.

Chitanda nods despite everything. She can’t help but feel it is a lie. She can’t shake the feeling off.

* * *

Mayaka grows an assortment of greenery on her land; fruits and flowers and Solanaceae — tomatoes, potatoes, eggplants, bell and chilli peppers. Black witchy dresses hang under the heat of the Summer sun to dry and vines crawl up the walls. On her roof, there is a garden of Adonis; small plants bloom inside even smaller baskets and shallow pieces of broken pottery. Mayaka could be anywhere on the acre of land.

“Oreki?” A voice calls, causing Houtarou and Chitanda to angle their heads upwards. 

“Yo, Ibara.”

There is no more to be said after that, the small witch climbs down the ladder from the roof of her home, ready to attend to her unexpected guests.

Mayaka invites the two inside; feeds them bread and butter, then chases the meal down with tea of dandelion fluff and four-leaf clover roots. The cottage is cluttered in an organised way, and full of colour and wonder. Floating candles light places sunbeams cannot reach.

"Thanks,"

Mayaka makes a humming noise to Oreki's gratitude before making a motion to ask what the duo needs from her.

Houtarou speaks, “Chitanda-san is looking for an apprenticeship, I was wondering if —”

“No, that's not it,” Chitanda interrupts Houtarou’s explanation.

“Huh?” Houtarou utters, his mouth falling open and his face twisting in a manner that said, _So we walked all this way here for nothing?_

“I —” Chitanda stumbles between watching Mayaka’s roaming eyes, Houtarou’s expression and the pouring of hot tea. “I never said I knew how to do magic.”

“Oreki, I can’t believe —!” Mayaka begins but doesn’t finish her astonished reprimand. Actually, she _can believe_ his tomfoolery!

“I, I just said,” Chitanda reaches for her cup, her tea too hot to drink. “I just said you are the only magical being I know and that I —” Chitanda stops, forbidden from saying anything further.

Mayaka notices the drop in Chitanda’s tone. She puts down the teapot and says, "There’s no point asking help from this idiot, he can’t even read the room right,”

“ _Hey,_ ”

"But, at least, he's not wrong to the reason why he thought you wanted an apprenticeship. You have potential, Chitanda-san." Mayaka says in a matter-of-fact tone.

A candle flickers, and Chitanda inhales sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Magical beings are able to recognise one another, there's a certain feel to it. You do have magic, I can’t pin-point what kind, but from what it seems; perhaps you have an ability to enchant things with your words or your eyes or maybe your touch. Unknowingly, you've put a spell on Oreki, there's no other explanation. You've somehow persuaded his lazy self to personally help you with whatever grievances you're facing."

Houtarou frowns at the statement made, but doesn’t say anything. Chitanda doesn’t utter a word either. What can she say to that?

"I wouldn't mind, you know?" Mayaka continues.

"Pardon?" Chitanda’s grip around her cup tightens.

"I wouldn't mind taking you as an apprentice." Mayaka clarifies.

Chitanda's dumbfounded. 

No. _No_ , this conversation is going in an entirely different direction. Chitanda doesn't think she could ever imagine a greater misinterpretation. Mayaka’s misunderstanding and Houtarou's just sitting quietly, sipping his drink. Is no one able to recognise Chitanda’s curse? Will she be doomed forever? These are the horrible thoughts that run around Chitanda’s brain.

She should refuse the offer. She almost does.

But then Chitanda rethinks the decision. If no one here is able to see what she really needs, then should she take the apprenticeship and undo the curse herself? Does she have the power to do such a thing? The skill? The patience to learn how to cast and break spells?

"How long will the apprenticeship take?” Chitanda inquires, not wanting to get too ahead of herself.

Mayaka puts a finger to her chin, thinking. "Well, I can't give you a solid answer. It varies from person to person. But given that most magic folks learn the basics of sorcery at a young age and you lacking such knowledge, it could take some time. Maybe even a few years?"

 _Years?_ Chitanda's face pales.

"Like I said, it all depends on how determined and hardworking you are. Oreki moved at a snail’s pace, but he managed.” Mayaka states, just as Houtarou throws her a disapproving look. Mayaka ignores it, “If he can do it, then I’m sure you can too.”

Chitanda idles in her thoughts, absorbing the information given to her. There doesn’t seem to be any cons to this agreement. It could be beneficial to her in a long run. But what sort of sorcery does she have to master to undo whatever powerful spell that’s fallen on her? 

“So I’m a witch?” Chitanda inquires instead.

Houtarou takes a long sip of his drink.

“Well,” Mayaka answers, "If you _want_ to be a witch, then yes, you can be one. From what I can tell, you have potential, Chitanda-san. It's clear as the sky is blue, but I don’t know much about you yet. I don’t know where your strengths lie or what you lack, so I really think the apprenticeship will do you some good.”

Chitanda looks down at her cup, thumb circling the rim, then she says quietly, "I'll have to think about it."

* * *

“You’re under a curse, aren’t you?” Satoshi asks when Chitanda walks through the front door alone.

She stops in her tracks, and a feeling squeezes behind her throat, like all the air in her lungs escaped as Satoshi reveals that he knows the truth. The powerful enchantment cast upon Chitanda stops her from telling anyone she's under such a bewitching, but it doesn’t forbid her from talking about it once the person acknowledges the said curse.

“So, you know?” Chitanda gasps, her slim fingers covering her mouth. She wishes Wizard Houtarou was here to listen and learn about her circumstance; maybe then he’ll be able to help her. But he’s still at Mayaka’s cottage, away from the news and away from the house.

“Yes, I can see it." Satoshi replies.

“ _See_?" Chitanda repeats as her purple eyes sparkle with curiosity. “How?"

“I have my ways." Satoshi utters, a spark of mystery ignites behind his stare. His irises look more orange than brown.

“Do you know a great deal about magic too?” Aside from managing the moving house, that is.

“More than you’d think I do!" Satoshi says, a little boastful then puffs up his chest. “With the power I possess, I can conjure up all sorts of spells! I can even use it to help you! You seem like a nice person who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll make you an offer, Chitanda-san. A promise, if you must."

“You will?!” Chitanda exclaims. Does this mean that she doesn’t need to hint at Wizard Houtarou or accept Mayaka’s offer to become a witch?

Satoshi starts nodding. "Of course, of course!" He pauses. "I promise you I’ll undo your enchantment — in an instant, in a flash, just like that — _if_ you break the contract that chains me to my current circumstance."

The happiness on Chitanda’s face is instantly stolen. "E — Eh?"

Satoshi only tosses Chitanda another grin then speaks, "It's a simple deal, really. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours."

The look on Chitanda's face tells Satoshi that she's taken aback, maybe even lost to how to respond.

“You see,” Satoshi begins, dropping his flashy appearance. His smile is now gone. "Even I have to admit it's quite a spell you're under, it won't be easy to break. I _can_ do it, but I can't exercise all my magic right now. I wish I could do whatever I like, but I'm limited. I’m bound.”

“Bound? To what?”

Satoshi pauses as if mulling over what to say, or perhaps how to say it. “I cannot move from this house.”

Chitanda feels her shoulders knot. "But this house is Oreki-san's, isn't it? He said he's the owner."

"He did." Satoshi confirms.

“Did Oreki-san trap you here?” Came Chitanda’s question, now nervous.

“I suppose you could say that, but it’s nothing malicious. I’m under a contract. I’m obligated to take care of this place."

"So you can't step away? Not even a foot outside?"

"Not even a foot." Satoshi echoes. "I haven't been out in years."

She bites her lower lip. "What you said earlier, about not wanting to follow Oreki-san and I to Mayaka-san's cottage, was it an excuse?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Satoshi looks genuinely sheepish.

Chitanda continues munching on her lip. She doesn't know who to trust. Satoshi seems willing to lie to her while Houtarou has chained this poor man to a building.

"Did you know you'd seal your faith like this when you entered into the contract with Oreki-san?" Chitanda asks.

"Yes," Satoshi replies. “At the time, I had entered into it willingly. The conditions were mutually agreed upon, but now …” His voice dips, sounding sad, however the blue moment does not last long. Soon Satoshi's usual grin is back on his face. “Now I think opportunities call me elsewhere. And I think you can achieve that for me.”

Chitanda wrinkles her nose at the bold proclamation, it causes Satoshi to chuckle.

"The answer is simple really,” Satoshi says. “It’s Mayaka."

"Mayaka-san?" Chitanda echoes, her brows knit together in confusion. She's lost. "I understand that Mayaka-san is a powerful witch, but what does that have to do with me? What can I do? How can I —?"

“If there is a will, then there is a way.” Satoshi interrupts. "You shouldn't be doubting yourself or asking what you're capable of. Oh, no-no." Satoshi waves a finger in the air like he knows best. "The only real question you should ask yourself is: Do you possess enough skill in magic to help our situation?"

"Are you telling me to learn magic?" Chitanda blanches.

“You already know magic, Chitanda-san, what you don’t know is how to cast it. I overheard what you said back at the cottage, that you do not possess the ability —" What? How did he know? When did Satoshi hear this? "— but that is untrue. Mayaka's right, you do have a natural talent for spell casting. Houtarou will not take you as an apprentice, but Mayaka is willing and I think you should seize it.”

Chitanda doesn't know what to say to this offer. So far, three people have considered a hidden talent she didn't know she possessed; told her they were willing to lend her a hand; give her a nudge towards her full potential.

"I can help you make arrangements to this new life, I can walk the house to Mayaka’s cottage when she decides she is free to teach you." Satoshi continues. "It would be fitting to stay with Mayaka, however, I would like to keep you close so that you can catch the clues on how to break my contract. I cannot reveal the ways to undo it, but I will do my best to drop hints.”

Chitanda absorbs the information tumbling out of Satoshi's clever mouth. It's like he's memorised all the right words to say just for a moment like this. 

What should she do?

On one hand, what Satoshi is offering sounds too good to be true! She's tempted to ask a billion questions. She wants to know exactly how this will go, the inside and out. Chitanda wants to pick Satoshi's brain and see the whole picture. 

On the other hand, though Chitanda is willing to put her back into the apprenticeship, she knows it’ll be difficult to trudge on if there’s no _true_ encouragement. Satoshi seems to be the only person who understands her. Strangely, she feels kin to him. 

Plus, his proposition could literally shave years off her! A cure that'll come in a matter of weeks or months sure sounds better than doubting herself and spending forever praying for a miracle.

"So," Satoshi extends a hand; his gesture inviting, fingers curling with glee and wrist thin. "Are you up for it? Do you like mysteries? Do you think you can solve mine?"

.

.

.

“Chitanda-san has something to say to you, Houtarou,” Satoshi says when the wizard returns from Mayaka’s. “Go on, Chitanda-san,” Satoshi hums, as if coaxing a child.

"I'll be taking Mayaka-san’s offer on that witch apprenticeship." Chitanda utters to Houtarou, her voice small and thumbs twiddling.

"Oh, that's good —"

"Also!” Chitanda says, her input like a bullet in the air. “ _Also_ , I would like to stay here.” 

Houtarou raises a brow. “... Here?”

“Yes,” Chitanda replies with a nod.

"Why?"

Then, without missing a beat, Satoshi speaks on Chitanda's behalf. "Because I told Chitanda-san about you."

"About _what_?"

" _You_. Or more specifically, I spoke about your hardships while you were under Mayaka's apprenticeship." Satoshi lies, because there was, in fact, no time to mention nor discuss this! 

Chitanda barely had time to agree before Houtarou walked back into the living room. They don't even have a plan, they're playing this by ear, acting like little demons.

"Don’t you remember how intense your own training was?" Satoshi continues, putting on an act for Houtarou. "Didn’t you tell me that Mayaka would often give you so much work to do that you couldn’t even take an afternoon nap? You wouldn’t make Chitanda-san stay with Mayaka, would you? Mayaka can be so strict! Living here would give Chitanda-san a little more freedom!"

Houtarou frowns. "Ibara’s only strict with me,”

“That's untrue, she treats me the same.” Satoshi replies. 

Houtarou casts a look at Satoshi that Chitanda can’t read, “That's because Ibara isn’t very fond of our association with one another.”

“Don’t be like that, Houtarou, think of poor Chitanda-san! She's come all this way, have a heart! You don't know Chitanda-san's life story!"

"Do you?" Houtarou questions back, impatience etching itself on his features. 

"Well, _no_ , but Chitanda-san might be in dire need! If you allow her to stay, she'll have all the time in the world to tell you everything about herself!" Satoshi replies.

"I don't have the time nor energy to listen,"

"I'm well aware, but —!"

"But _what_?" The wizard's left leg starts shaking.

"It's convenient!"

"Convenient?" Houtarou's shoulders do not ease. "Convenient for _who_?"

Satoshi’s voice clips a little, he manages to utter, "Chitanda-san, of course!" but it doesn’t sound as convincing. So he continues rambling on about something else, until he finishes with a "Think about it, Houtarou!”

But it’s clear from the look on Houtarou’s face that this is the last thing he wants to do. He doesn’t want to expand his energy beyond this invisible limit he’s created for himself, so Satoshi sinks back into his armchair. 

It looks like Satoshi’s decided to not speak anything further about the topic. Houtarou knows he won't get another comment from his friend. When Satoshi wants to avoid answering a question, he can do so for a long time, he’s very good at dodging. Arguing with Satoshi can feel like running in circles.

So Houtarou turns to face Chitanda and asks, “If I let you stay here, what will you do?”

Chitanda’s eyes widen. Is Houtarou asking for payment? She doesn’t know if she has enough money to pay for the uncertain amount of nights to occupy the place. Actually, she isn't even sure if she has _any money_ at all, there seems to be a gap in her memory. Likely from the curse. 

Even if she did have any coins, she doesn’t know if there’s space for her to sleep, much less a spare room to occupy. Houtarou is right, what will she do in her spare time? How will she make it up to him?

“Um,” Chitanda’s gaze flickers to the groceries still left at the dining table and the bits of broken glass on the floor. An idea pops in her head. “You said that you were busy, weren’t you, Oreki-san? Something about a deadline?”

“Yes, I have something coming up. What about it?” Houtarou answers sceptically.

“What if I do your chores for you? That way you’ll be free to do whatever you please. I can buy groceries and clean. I’m very fond of cooking. Please let me stay. What’s better than coming home to a clean house and a warm meal?” Chitanda wills everything into her proposition.

Houtarou pauses, considering the weight of Chitanda’s words. He looks like he’s fighting to resist the offer but makes the mistake of shifting his green eyes to her lovely face.

Chitanda’s gazing intensely at him again, willing everything into the seriousness of her tone and her plead. “Please. _Please_ ,”

Houtarou’s expression does not change, though there is an air to him that tells Chitanda that he is struggling with indecision.

For a while, there is silence, then Houtarou lets out a loud sigh, “There are two bedrooms in this house, one is mine, but the other is unoccupied, you can take it.”

Chitanda begins beaming. She’s ready to link arms with Satoshi and rejoice, celebrate in this scheme they’ve created out of thin air, before a thought occurs to her. She asks, "Is the other room Fukube-san’s?” 

“No,” Houtarou answers shortly. He sees Chitanda having the liveliness and curiosity to inquire more questions, but he only has a certain amount of energy to give. So he quickly says, “Don’t bother haggling. It’s been such an eventful day, it’s best you go to bed now and rest, tomorrow Ibara will teach you whatever it is you wish to learn. Good night.”

Then he turns towards the stairs, taking one step at the time. After such a speech, Chitanda figured the wizard would want to hurry off to bed, but his efforts is slow and sluggish. His pink and grey cape moves almost as lazily as himself.

And when Houtarou disappears and the sound of a door shuts, it’s a signal to Chitanda that there will be no more conversations until the next day. 

"I guess that's that then." Chitanda whispers, more to herself than anything. 

But before she follows Houtarou’s example and travels upstairs, Chitanda turns to Satoshi. Against the flickering light cast by the fireplace, his face could rival a sly fox’s.

“I didn’t take your bedroom, did I, Fukube-san? Where will you rest for the night?” Chitanda asks, not wanting to steal anyone’s space.

Satoshi does not turn away from the amber fire crackling against the wood. “Don’t worry, I have a place to sleep, it’s just not somewhere you’d associate with. Most human beings won’t even think twice of it.”

* * *

The spare bedroom is filled with crafts and belongings. There are women’s clothes in the wardrobe and foreign knick-knacks on the shelves. Someone must have previously lived here, Chitanda wonders who.

A part of her wants to look around, but it's been quite a day and she’s exhausted. It doesn’t really concern her, the occupancy is a small feat compared to her current issue, so she tosses it to the back of her mind and changes into a nightgown that's about her size.

And once she’s in bed, she glances upwards at what seems like a mural of falling stars, painted on the ceiling. It must be enchanted because it glows in the dark and brings her some comfort. Before Chitanda falls asleep, she tells herself she must find a solution to break not only her curse but also Satoshi’s contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes 2: The chicken legs are from an old folktale called ‘Baba Yaga’, of an old witch who has a house that walks on giant chicken legs. Fun fact: I like pet chickens, and this may be why I included this detail instead of the metal legs spoken in the book/movie.
> 
> Notes 3: While I was editing this, I realised I wrote ‘triangle squares’, do I even know shapes lol? I didn't trust myself after that so I used the ‘read out loud’ tool on Microsoft doc to check for errors, and every time ‘Fukube’ was read aloud, it said ‘Fu-cube’ and I just wheezed each time. I’m not serious enough of a person to be wielding a Law degree.
> 
> — 17 March 2020


	2. ii

** numb your heart's desire **

* * *

**ii**

* * *

Keeping her promise to Satoshi might be harder than Chitanda thinks, and she believes she is nowhere close to mastering her spellcasting just yet.

"Let's take a break," Mayaka says, patting Chitanda on the arm.

Chitanda does not argue; shutting her notebook close and inhaling deeply, it's a much-needed breather. She's quite drained, magic is a frustrating and tricky process.

"So, how's it been? Living at Oreki's place?" Mayaka asks casually as she gathers large books into her small arms.

Chitanda takes a moment, pausing from storing away potion vials to watch Mayaka step onto a stool to tuck away her books.

"Well," Chitanda drawls, "Oreki-san is barely around, I've learned to skip making lunch for him. Sometimes I'm not even sure if he eats his dinner. Maybe he just takes a few bites and then tosses the rest into the fireplace? I've noticed crumbs around the hearth,"

Mayaka hums in response, finally stepping off the stool, then suggesting they have afternoon tea together.

Chitanda nods in agreement before getting to work. Then as her hands begin busying themselves — washing away the remains of powders and leftover ingredients under the tap; grabbing a near-by kettle and filling it with water — her mind floats around.

Chitanda wonders if there's a way for her to speed up the process of her current situation. Right now, the main reason Chitanda doesn't know how to move forward is because there’s a large gap in her knowledge of the contract Satoshi oh-so desperately wants to break.

That, and the fact that she doesn't understand Houtarou, Satoshi or the history they have together. Houtarou is formal, if not distant. And Satoshi is friendly but also devious. No matter how Chitanda looks at it, the two men seem to be keeping themselves at arm’s length away from her. It's troubling.

 _But_ , Satoshi himself said there were clues she could find, didn't he? Maybe Chitanda can find a way to drop a few curious hints here and there and get Mayaka to tell her something valuable?

It’s lucky that Chitanda’s inquisitive nature has shown itself during the past few classes, if not, her sudden curiosity on things would have blown her cover.

As Chitanda moves the kettle to a stove, she asks, "Mayaka-san, what do you know about Oreki-san?"

Mayaka turns away from the cookie tin in her hands. “No comment,”

There’s a hint of irritation behind Mayaka's words, making Chitanda think it's best not to prod about Oreki any further. So Chitanda moves on.

Twiddling her thumbs, Chitanda is hesitant but still curious. “And what about Fukube-san?” She asks.

Mayaka pauses, eyebrows knitting together.

Chitanda, in response, freezes too. _Oh no_ , did she ask the wrong question? Chitanda can’t help herself! It doesn’t add up. Satoshi claims he can't leave the house, but more often than not, he's out of sight and Chitanda can't help but wonder if he's playing a game of hide and seek with her, or if he's stepped outside for a bit.

The small silence almost makes Chitanda want to retract what she said, when Mayaka drops her serious gaze.

“He’s mischievous; he jokes around too much and doesn’t give anyone a clear answer. He fills his head with useless knowledge and devours whatever he can get his hands on — just about anything and everything, but I don’t know what good it serves. He’s fascinated by a lot of things on this earth, but it all comes out as trivial.”

Either this answer means Mayaka thinks too little about Satoshi or cares too much that she’s elaborated a long list of Satoshi’s faults.

“He’s ... odd, isn’t he?” Chitanda tries to put it lightly.

“He’s not human.”

Chitanda winces at Mayaka’s harsh words. Maybe what Satoshi had said about Mayaka being strict with him is a true statement. Chitanda figured Satoshi was being dramatic, but it seems he is capable of being serious from time to time.

“Is that so?” Chitanda asks, hoping she doesn’t sound like a person prying for answers.

Mayaka only lets out another hum, "Why do you ask?"

Chitanda doesn't know how to answer. So she doesn’t.

"If this is the matter of you being stuck in a house full of talented magic users,” Mayaka says, cutting in Chitanda's silence. “Don't think too much into it or sell yourself short. Have confidence,"

The corners of Chitanda’s mouth dimples. It's nice that Mayaka's encouraging and telling Chitanda she's doing okay.

"You're doing more than fine, Chii-chan,” Mayaka adds.

Chitanda nods. Their lesson for today is ending on such a nice note, she likes that Mayaka has taken to calling her ‘Chii-chan’. She likes that Mayaka is developing not only their friendship but also reassurance towards her confidence.

Though, it doesn’t stop the questions running around Chitanda’s head. But the conversation is so lovely and a signal to an end of any serious talks. It’s likely that they’ll only exchange some light chatter during their afternoon tea.

So Chitanda swallows down a lull of disappointment and stares blankly at the tray of biscuits that Mayaka is arranging.

* * *

Chitanda supposes she is alone in this matter.

She says this because there aren't a lot of people she can ask regarding the contract.

Houtarou is never home.

(Not that Chitanda _could_ ask Houtarou, it strongly feels like she and Satoshi are conspiring against him, so, Chitanda _should_ feel comforted by the wizard’s absent presence.)

Satoshi is under an obligation to not speak specifics.

(Not that Satoshi _didn’t speak_. He would often talk her ear off about facts and tidbits when he's not serving the occasional customer or lobbing logs into the hearth's fireplace. At this point, Chitanda isn't sure if everything he tells her is a clue or not.

"Did you know that some witches and wizards can breathe life into inanimate objects?"

"Did you know falling stars can be caught?"

"Did you know that there are hundreds, if not thousands, of creatures that have the ability to shape-shift into humans?"

"Did you know mermaids exist? Along with demons, harpies and dragons? Though, dragons are smaller than they are made out to be, and mermaids are not as dangerous as their cousins, the sirens. Some even say sirens _are_ harpies, though it is difficult to tell until one's demise.")

And though Mayaka is sharp-tongued, she's better equipped with witty answers than information about Houtarou and Satoshi.

So, _really_ , Chitanda thinks she's the only person she can rely on.

* * *

“Are those herbs growing by the window Mayaka-san’s plants?”

“My, Chitanda-san, you have sharp eyes. You’re very good at catching attention to detail, if you keep this up, you’ll be able to find all the clues to my contract.” Satoshi says over a mouthful of lunch, then swallows. “And, yes, those plants are Mayaka’s doing. A lot of our ingredients are from her. I suppose it’s one of the reasons Houtarou hasn’t severed his friendship with Mayaka yet,”

“What?”

“No, I’m just joking.” Satoshi waves Chitanda’s slight panic away. “Houtarou would never do such a thing. Neither of them would,"

“Oh,” Chitanda lets out a breath of relief, her hand resting on her chest.

"You've likely pieced together that Houtarou was Mayaka's apprentice. She taught Houtarou all the magic he knows today." Satoshi says before chuckling. "Houtarou doesn’t show it, but he respects Mayaka a lot. Well, maybe he did show it. Your apprenticeship for example. Houtarou could have recommended any other witch or wizard, he sure knows a lot of ‘em, they used to meet bi-monthly for a gathering. However, Mayaka was the first person that popped in his head and I don't think Houtarou would have suggested anyone else."

A frown begins spreading on Chitanda’s face.

"If that's the case …" Chitanda says slowly, poking at her meal. "If that’s the case, then why does Mayaka-san act so disappointed in Oreki-san?"

Satoshi pauses, "It's … based on a disagreement. I know what it looks like between them with their jabs and cold stares, but they really do care about each other. It's funny, history like theirs isn’t easy to erase. But there is only so much Houtarou and Mayaka will acknowledge when they’re together."

Chitanda wonders what would happen if Houtarou and Mayaka were forced to discuss their disagreement, would someone end up with a nasty enchantment?

And just as Chitanda's pondering about this, a knock at the door startles her.

"It's a customer," Satoshi says in a knowing voice.

"I'll get it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle it. Just finish your lunch," Chitanda says then pushes herself away from the dining table. And once she's close enough to the door, she takes a peek.

It's fun seeing how magic affects the changing coloured doors and the different backgrounds — green hills, a bustling kingdom, a busy market place — when someone approaches the house to buy a spell. Chitanda's taken it upon herself to learn how to serve the occasional customer when she's not learning or resting, taking Satoshi’s recommended walks or doing chores.

"250 Yen," Chitanda grins when she hands the customer his bottle of liquid courage.

He blinks at her. "250? Isn't it 50 Yen?"

 _50?_ Why such a drop in price? Is he trying to scam her? She may be new but she's no fool.

"Sorry about that, sir." Satoshi appears behind Chitanda. Extending a palm to accept the small sum of golden coins.

There is no argument on either side, but the customer does have several inquiries.

"I came by earlier and saw that the shop had gone missing. It's a good thing that sign on the lawn was there or I would have panicked. Why the sudden change? Is this going to be a permanent occurrence by any chance? Are you thinking of relocating?"

Satoshi gives him a friendly grin. "We’re not moving anywhere, we're just running a few errands that require near-by travelling, but we'll always come back."

The customer nods, satisfied by the answer before thanking the two and going on his merry way.

When the front door shuts, Chitanda stares, gapping at Satoshi. Does he dislike Houtarou that much to take such little money?

Satoshi lets out a laugh, amused by the concern expression on her lovely face. "Don’t look at me like that, Chitanda-san. Our prices have always been flexible. We charge the people from the Irisu kingdom more than the folks down at Market Chipping and by the outskirts of the hill."

Chitanda blinks, still perplexed. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Houtarou's orders. It's all about affordability."

Dark eyebrows knit together. "So Oreki-san charges less for those with little to no income?"

"Yes, sometimes he even gives spells and potions for free." Satoshi explains.

Chitanda blinks harder. Something's occurred to her.

"I'll write up a list of prices for you." Satoshi says when Chitanda doesn't say anything further. "But don't let the customers from Irisu kingdom see, the last thing we need are headaches and unnecessary debates, alright?”

"Oh, um, of course!"

.

.

.

The view of the starry sky across the hills is so nice tonight that Chitanda ends up sitting on the steps leading up to the porch. Satoshi joins her soon later, grabbing a dining chair and placing it by the entrance. They alternate between making comments about the moon and twinkling lights, but they mostly sat in silence.

After a while, Chitanda’s purple eyes settle on a wooden signpost propped in front of the house; Satoshi had told Chitanda that Houtarou had made it after inquiring the set time Satoshi took to travel to Mayaka's. Painted on it is the two small windows of time the house is away; when Satoshi drops off Chitanda and when he came back to pick her up.

That's when Chitanda turns to Satoshi, a question climbing up her throat. "Fukube-san, why does Oreki-san bother with the sign?"

Satoshi raises a brow. "Because there are people who rely on their knowledge of where Houtarou's shop is. Houtarou has powerful magic, it's known that he often uses it to cure a lot of troubles and aches. It's true that losing a customer or two won't make much of a difference for the business, but it does affect how customers go on with their day. Some of our spells are the driving force for their income; a bag of wind for sailors, enlarging spells for crops, a drop of youthfulness to keep the florist's flowers alive for a bit longer,"

“If location plays such a big part, can’t Oreki-san just enchant a doorway to Mayaka-san’s cottage so the house wouldn't have to move around so frequently?”

“Ah, well,” Satoshi points to the three colours near the door that tells her which portal is being used. “We have four slots, only three is being used now; green for the hills, orange for Market Chipping and blue to the heart of the Irisu kingdom. We could give the final slot to Mayaka’s cottage, but we need a physical house and a doorway leading to the woods. I think you've noticed that Mayaka's cottage is the only building around the surrounding area, and there's no way she'll allow Houtarou to enchant a portal to her house.”

Chitanda silently absorbs this piece of knowledge. She wonders if this is relevant too.

"How did you hear about Houtarou?" Satoshi asks out of the blue.

Her face scrunches up at such a question. Chitanda is quiet, her jaw resting on her hands. There's a pause.

Satoshi must have seen the perplexed expression on Chitanda’s face because he ends up calling out to her, yanking Chitanda’s attention to him.

“Chitanda-san?” Satoshi says.

Chitanda tilts her head slightly. “I … have a vague memory of how it came to be,” She replies truthfully.

She mostly remembers walking for a long, long time (though, it must not have been more than a day, she would have collapsed in exhaustion without food, water or shelter). She must have looked like a bigger mess than she thought because it took someone approaching her to make her snap out of her daydream-like trance. The folks had inquired where she was headed, and she didn't answer. Not because she couldn't, but because she genuinely didn't have a clue.

Chitanda remembers how aware she was about being cursed but not on how to cure herself. Her dishevelled state must have been enough for the kind people to tell her that, if she were to travel up the hill, then she’d encounter Wizard Oreki and he'd help her.

“I think I was told about what potential Oreki-san’s spells could do.” Chitanda finally answers.

.

.

.

Before she falls asleep that night in another borrowed nightgown, Chitanda thinks back to her conversation with Satoshi; about Houtarou making it a habit to help others with his magic.

If it is true what she's witnessed and what Satoshi had said, then why does Satoshi want to break his contract? Satoshi mentioned that it was entered into willingly, then couldn't the ending of their agreements be negotiated without a third party involved? But then again, even if Satoshi is still benefiting from whatever Houtarou is offering him, Satoshi was desperate enough to seek help from a total stranger. He must really hate it here.

It's odd though, from the little interactions Chitanda’s seen, Satoshi doesn't act the least bit indifferent or hostile towards Houtarou. Is politeness part of a clause? Chitanda doesn’t think so. Even if such a requirement did exist, she doesn’t think she’d be able to hide her displeasure. But maybe Satoshi didn't hold any prejudice against Houtarou? Maybe it’s just a dislike for the contract?

Chitanda doesn't understand. She can’t pin-point what kind of person Houtarou is. She knows Houtarou has extended his kindness to her. She knows when faced with a person in need, he gives discounts or barely charges those who can't afford his spells. It seems to Chitanda that Houtarou uses his talent for good. He appears to be thoughtful and nice to others, not the type of person to lock up another in a house forever. But Satoshi is evidence of such an action.

There are so many questions revolving around Houtarou. She has a lot to think about.

* * *

Chitanda awakens at dawn, bright and early. She's already familiarised herself with the lone bathroom down the hall and the wardrobe in her new bedroom. Now all she needs to do is make a mental to-do list and start her day.

The boiling kettle hovers over the low hearth and Chitanda is in the middle of cracking an egg into a pan of leftover bacon fat when Houtarou walks slowly down the steps; dark brown hair swept up in a fluffy mess and a shawl tossed over his shoulders like his pink and grey cape. He begins yawning openly until he stops midway, green eyes landing on Chitanda.

Chitanda pauses too, she wonders if he reacted so because he's forgotten about their living arrangements. Did he think his meals magically appeared when she leaves early for her classes or when he returns after dark? Or did he forget about her? His brain is probably foggy with sleep and barely functioning. Does he currently think that this is all a dream?

Chitanda knows she should be concentrating on Satoshi, but she can't help but feel curious about the wizard too.

"You're up early for once! Good morning," Chitanda smiles, setting the warm eggs on top of three plates before putting away the pan. "Breakfast is ready. Where is Fukube-san? Should I wake him up?"

But Houtarou only mutters, "Your clothes …"

"Oh," She tugs at a sleeve. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed something to wear. I only have one pair of clothes, the one you saw me wear on my hike up the hill,"

Houtarou does not reply. He stays silent for a bit, as if deep in thought. His eyes look far away before it flickers back to reality. He glances at the low fire burning in the fireplace.

Chitanda follows his gaze. "I can add more logs," She offers.

Houtarou does a gesture, waving his hand in the air, Chitanda does not know what it means. Why did he do that? Is he telling her to keep quiet? Or to drop the topic?

"I'll feed the fire, don't touch it." Houtarou says. "In fact, don't move, I'm going to make you something."

It takes a moment for the sudden statement to set into her.

“What? Why?"

Houtarou lets out a small sound that Chitanda cannot decipher before making his way to the workbench at the corner.

Chitanda watches Houtarou grab ingredients inside a rectangular box from a shelf above. He mutters to himself as he performs alchemy; pouring measurements from glass jars into a wooden bowl and crushing them into powder. There are reactions of sparks and fizzles, Houtarou doesn’t flinch from any of the haphazard sounds or pops.

Moving, Chitanda stands closer to Houtarou to get a better look. She wants to inquire if he should be performing such magic when he’s half-asleep but a final puff of smoke tells Chitanda the spell is complete.

Houtarou pulls out a silver necklace from the ashes inside the bowl. A heart-shaped rose quartz stone and beads of rowan wood decorate it.

"Wear this. Tuck in underneath your clothes and don't let anyone see or know of its existence." He says then drops it into the centre of her palm.

Chitanda blinks, weighing the jewellery. "Whatever is this for?" She asks, she still doesn't know if she can trust him.

"The necklace is for protection,"

"Against?"

"Bad luck, unwanted spells," Houtarou lists and makes his way back to his chair with the kettle now in his hand, ready to make his morning coffee and end the conversation like their discussion from days ago.

Chitanda wonders if this is a joke. She's an apprentice, but surely she's not _that clumsy_ to cast an enchantment back at herself. This _must_ be a trick. If not for a laugh then for some cunning scheme.

“I don’t need this,” Chitanda finally voices out.

"Even if it’s protection against trouble?” Houtarou asks, throwing her off.

“... You think I’ll bring trouble?”

“You misunderstand. I didn’t say that.”

Then what does he mean?

Houtarou continues stirring his coffee, not bothered to say more and Chitanda remains silent too, not knowing how the wizard feels about her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Okay, I know Chitanda would never under any circumstance not trust Oreki, but I'm following the themes of **Howl's Moving Castle** where Sophie gets word that Howl eats young women's hearts and she thinks, _Hmm, I don't trust this fancy man but I kinda need to be around him._ The implied dark magic involved makes Howl double suspicious.
> 
> I'm gonna use a similar premise, except the reason Chitanda doesn't side with Oreki is because she sympathises with Satoshi more (for plot reasons). Chitanda strongly believes no one should be stuck in a house and we all know she's going to voice out what she thinks.
> 
> — 28 March 2020


	3. iii

** numb your heart's desire **

* * *

**iii**

* * *

Though Chitanda has yet to make a mistake in her apprenticeship, she feels that she _should_ have made an error by now. Her head has been swimming with nothing but questions since Houtarou gave her the enchanted necklace.

Is the accustomed jewellery the reason she is performing so well in her classes; the secret ingredient behind her success in brewing potions, reciting spells and casting magic?

Does Houtarou know the reason why she wants to master her skills as a witch? Does he know about her curse or Satoshi's need to break his contract? The wizard must have some reason to why he's helping her. Chitanda having a drive is not enough of a reason for Houtarou to perform such a gesture.

She's curious to seek the answers to her countless inquiries. Nothing makes sense and no one around her is reliable. It's time Chitanda sits someone down and make them explain themselves!

When she returns from the cottage, all is quiet. Houtarou is away, having left this morning, and Satoshi is nowhere to be seen.

"Fukube-san?" Chitanda calls up the stairs.

"Yes?" His head peeks from behind the armchair. Chitanda jumps. Satoshi is so skinny that he may as well fuse with the seat.

"Where's Oreki-san?”

“He’s currently visiting an old friend. She's a witch that lives at a shrine. It's quite a distance, Houtarou has taken his seven-league boots, he won't be back until dinner time." Satoshi answers, his tone filled with his usual cheer.

Chitanda tilts her head. It appears Houtarou has several enchanted articles of clothing. "Oreki-san leaves the house an awful lot, doesn't he?"

“Indeed, he does,” Satoshi answers.

“Has Oreki-san always been like this?” Chitanda asks. "Is this the reason you can't have a civilised discussion with him about your contract?"

Satoshi's wide grin wilts. "This life I’m living isn’t bad, Chitanda-san, it's just not the life I want. That's the best way I can phrase it. Houtarou doesn’t have the time to hear my complaints. You said it yourself, he’s always attending some kind of engagement.”

“I did," Chitanda's eyebrows knit together. "But Oreki-san's habit of popping in and out doesn't excuse you avoiding a very important conversation. Have you ever talked to Oreki-san about it?” Chitanda presses on.

"To explain my situation to Houtarou would be difficult. He'd _surely_ fight me on it."

Chitanda frowns. "It's a possibility, but you're not really sure, are you? You've never asked."

"I haven't, but ..." Satoshi doesn't finish his sentence and simply shrugs. "I’m sure you understand. After all, we’re the same; trapped and bound by a spell.”

Satoshi crosses his arms, and Chitanda has been around him long enough to know that Satoshi has gone into a defensive mode.

Chitanda sighs inwardly.

"Who is the witch Oreki-san is visiting?" Chitanda asks when she feels their silence trudge on.

"Kaho Juumonji-san." Satoshi uncrosses his arms, glad at the change in topic. "She specialises in fortune-telling, seeing her is like getting a cheat sheet.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Houtarou is a good-natured person, but he can be very lazy and will do just about anything to avoid any _real_ responsibilities.”

‘Real responsibilities’? That word doesn’t sit well in Chitanda’s stomach.

“By the way, you’re quite cunning as well, Chitanda-san.” Satoshi utters, switching the topic suddenly. It appears he's eager to steer their chat far away from its original source. “On your first day here, you came up with the position as an errand runner on the spot. It was brilliant, it was like you knew about Houtarou’s idle lifestyle.”

“I — I didn’t — That was not my intention,” Chitanda speaks.

Satoshi raises a brow.

“You say Oreki-san is lazy, but I don’t think so, Fukube-san.”

“Oh?”

Chitanda nods. Here's when it all comes tumbling out. She doesn't know who to believe from everything she's heard, but — her heart seeks to tell the truth. She **will** share what she strongly believes in!

"Yes, Oreki-san didn't have to move so close to the kingdom, he didn't have to make himself known for being helpful. He could have started a rumour to make himself seem malicious to keep people away, and yet he didn't do such a thing. He instead offered his assistance to complete strangers."

Satoshi hums, drinking in Chitanda’s words and her perspective.

“I don’t think Oreki-san’s way of thinking is bad. I’m flattered that you think me so cunning, but I simply offered what I could because I wanted to be helpful back. Oreki-san doesn’t look like the friendly type, but I believe he’s a very helpful young man. I may even add that he’s very kind for extending a hand to begin with.”

Satoshi hums once more, it’s as distracting as his constant smiles.

What is the purpose of this conversation? Chitanda wonders if Satoshi is trying to bring her back to the main point of her stay here. Is she getting side-tracked? Focusing on Oreki too much?

Then Satoshi speaks, but on another new matter.

“We still have time before we need to head back to the hillside and open the shop. Why don’t you go for a stroll, Chitanda-san? Calm your mind. Go stretch your legs a bit, the area around Mayaka's cottage offers some amazing sights. I can’t leave the house, so suggest you take opportunities that I can’t.”

...

Chitanda does go on that walk.

It's funny. When Satoshi isn’t telling Chitanda all these trivias in his head, he tells her to enjoy a day outside of the house, a luxury he keeps stressing.

Now it’s become a habit for her to relish the moment; from the warmth of the sun against her skin when hanging the laundry, to memorising the view of the greenery during her long walks along the grassy hills, to taking time to watch Mayaka’s vegetables grow. Chitanda's grown fond of the activity, she dislikes missing the opportunity to explore. Nothing beats fresh air.

It's sweet when Satoshi shares all these things with her, but sometimes it also feels like he's talking for the sake of talking.

...

The walk around Mayaka’s cottage is pleasant. Her garden of vegetables and fruit brings Chitanda joy, never has she seen such greenery and flourishing plants! Such lovely trees, heads of rapunzel lettuce and fennel!

But her favourite spot is the walk along the fields of quick-sprouting grains of wheat and barley.

And when Chitanda comes across a scarecrow, it makes her stop — its design is feminine, and Chitanda doesn't know why, but the face looks eerily familiar. She thinks she's seen it someplace, but where?

Then her eyes note the crystals and beads looped around the scarecrow’s neck. It looks like the necklace Wizard Houtarou gave her! Is this a coincidence? Is this why Satoshi told her to take a stroll?

Impossible! Chitanda didn't tell Satoshi about the protective charm, how could he have known? This is getting curiouser and curiouser.

Touching the scarecrow's neck, Chitanda decides this is something she cannot put aside.

* * *

“What can you tell me about magical items, Mayaka-san?” Chitanda asks, her question is sudden but not out of place.

They’re wrapping up the end of their lesson today, but Chitanda isn’t done yet. She’s still plagued by unanswered mysteries.

“Hmm?” Mayaka replies, her eyes set on her chore; washing up the beakers and vials.

“Magical items,” Chitanda repeats, firm with her words. “I want to know how they came to be.”

“Oh.” Mayaka utters, turning away from the jars submerged underwater. "I guess I can squeeze in a bit of knowledge about that if you’re curious. Between teaching you enchantments and magical creatures, I haven’t had the chance to touch on that topic yet. Sorry about that, it slipped my mind.” She shakes water off her hands. “Grab that box for me, will you?"

"Box?” Chitanda says.

"The wooden one by the —"

"I see it,"

Chitanda pulls a familiar-looking box, one that's preserved with little treasures inside its void. She’s tempted to open it, but waits patiently for Mayaka, who is distracted. Pink eyes roam around a filled bookshelf for three painful seconds before Mayaka sees what she's looking for.

With the snap of her fingers, the large book floats into the air, avoiding the lit candle in the middle of the dining table, and lands safely in front of Chitanda. If it weren't so heavy-looking, Chitanda is sure Mayaka would have grabbed a stool to retrieve it.

The pages flipped open are written in words Chitanda does not recognise; perhaps ancient ruins, or maybe Latin. But the drawings are enough to illustrate its purpose to Chitanda.

Her gaze follows it.

“Here,” Mayaka says, tapping on a specific section. "Magical beings have the ability to breathe some of their life force into conscious and living things they deem worthy. This act of sorcery helps keep any bewitched creature enchanted and charged for the time of its use.”

Chitanda blinks. She feels like Satoshi has told her something similar to this. “What does the box have anything to do with this? Isn't it a mundane, everyday object?"

"Some objects are naturally suited for witchcraft. This wood, for example, is enchanted. Some wizards and witches carve wands from these trees." Mayaka opens the box to reveal gathered fresh herbs. “The box is made from the rowan tree growing in my backyard.”

Chitanda finds herself looking out the window.

“Most conscious things bestowed with such power are not of one-time use. They are not like potions or spells. These beings are required to work for an extended period of time. This box feeds some of its life force into whatever I keep in it. The trinkets won't stay like this forever, but it helps stretch whatever shelf-life it originally had. At most, it will continue to emit magic until the life force runs out.”

Mayaka closes the lid at a snail's pace. If Chitanda wasn’t staring at her teacher, she would have mistaken Mayaka as the Wizard Houtarou himself — lackadaisical and steady.

"But, I would advise you to never try casting life into anything, even if you fancy it or find it wonderful.”

“What?” Chitanda blinks. "Why?"

Mayaka's voice goes hard like she's scolding someone she knows, someone who isn't Chitanda. "Because it's draining to continually use such magic, and at the end of the day, the relationship between the magic-user and non-magic-user will be parasitic."

“Parasitic? Mayaka-san, what do you mean?”

"I can't … It's not like I can stop you if you ever do veer into this sort of magic. I can be mad at you all I want but ..." Mayaka huffs. "Once the deed is done, it's done. I just — I hope you don't do it. After everything I've taught you, after everything you've learned, please — do not mess with things you know you can't handle, okay? Just — Gosh, I shouldn't even be talking about this without —!"

Mayaka drops the topic.

This isn’t right. This sounds like a story told from the beginning and then ending in the middle. Chitanda's puzzled. She wants to reach the final page.

“If the nature of this spell is parasitic, then what happens in the end?”

"Well, like most things involving magic, there are two alternatives," Mayaka says. "It either breaks or expires."

“And what happens when it expires?” Chitanda presses on.

Mayaka looks away, down at her small palms flat against the page of the book. Her facial expression tells Chitanda that she is struggling to continue.

“Will it —” Chitanda swallows. “Will _the host_ die?”

“Slowly.” Mayaka admits. “The host will die slowly.”

...

“How did your lessons go?” Satoshi asks when Chitanda returns with a headful of knowledge and a basket of wild mushrooms.

“I think it went well,” Chitanda answers with some uncertainty.

“You have to have some confidence, Chitanda-san, I bet you did great!” Satoshi smiles.

Chitanda casts a look over at Satoshi, wondering if he truly means what he says or if he had somehow gotten word on her classes. But before she can ask, Satoshi directs her attention somewhere else.

“My, that's quite a basketful, you got there!”

Chitanda looks down at her hands. “Mayaka-san was kind enough to offer some. She says she’ll gift us with some vegetables and fruits from her garden too. Though …” Chitanda starts frowning after recalling the memory of the two squatting at the edge of the woods, their hands sunk in rich, dark soil. “I wonder why Mayaka-san gave us so much. I don’t know if we can finish them all in time before they rot. It’ll be such a waste to see them wither away.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem.”

Chitanda turns her gaze at him. Satoshi’s expression doesn’t seem all that bothered by the idea of wasting food.

“We have a box,” Satoshi explains.

“A box?”

“Yes,” He starts nodding vigorously like he had when he had promised her he could free her.

The perplexed expression on Chitanda's face stays. Is Satoshi … eavesdropping on her? It feels like he is. This is the third time he's said something related to conversations outside the moving house. Is he truly bound?

Or is this just one of those coincidences? Like learning a new word and then hearing it _everywhere_?

"Fuku —"

"I'll go get it." Satoshi says as he fetches a rectangle container from one of the high shelves; the same one Oreki had reached into a few mornings ago to gather bits and bobs for her necklace.

At the time, Chitanda was too busy concentrating on the mixing bowl filled with dry powders and the mashed up ingredients. But now that she's looking at it, she notes how well decorated and worn it is — chipping away, painted to look pretty in swirls of midnight blue and faded orange stars.

“This box is enchanted to preserve whatever little treasure can fit inside. Most times, it’s just herbs that need to be kept fresh or whatever ingredient we think has a short life.” Satoshi explains, almost word for word on what Mayaka had taught Chitanda. “But sometimes, _other things_ can be stored in here too. It’s great; I’ve been surprised many times. My favourite was a few mangoes I forgot about, it made a pleasant surprise for lunch.”

Chitanda stares at Satoshi. To think, there are folks who treat magic ornaments like everyday objects.

“I recommend you keep your recent findings in this,” Satoshi says.

“My recent _what_?” The beaded necklace Chitanda had found is still looped around the scarecrow’s straw neck. Should she have taken it and kept it in the pocket of her apron?

“Well, aside from the mushrooms. Remember the picture frame you had to throw out a few weeks ago? The one that shattered by Houtarou’s feet when I first took you to Mayaka’s cottage?” Satoshi asks back. “The picture kept in it is old, I’m afraid it’ll fade if it’s not preserved.”

“A — Ah,” Chitanda answers.

She doesn't know what else to say, why does she feel like she was almost caught? Should she ramble now? Should she tell Satoshi about her day; about what she and Mayaka had done for the past few hours? She did a lot of tentative listening, note-taking and nodding along, but other than that, nothing big happened.

But a murmuring feeling tells her Satoshi is hinting at something.

So she inquires, “How does the box work?” because Mayaka had halted from going any further on the subject.

The corners of Satoshi’s mouth curves upwards. “Did you know —” Satoshi says in a voice that sounds like he’s in his element, spewing facts like a database. “— that there’s a way to will souls into inanimate objects?”

Chitanda blinks, unsure where the conversation is going. Satoshi can be a bit of a wildcard at times. But, she decides there’s no harm in listening to some tales of magic.

“Is that how the box works? It wills a bit of its life into whatever’s kept inside it?” Chitanda asks as she rolls up her sleeves, readying herself to make lunch.

“You’re catching on.” Satoshi sounds proud as he says this. Glad even, and he motions for Chitanda to continue feeding her curiosity as he helps slice the mushrooms.

“So these objects …” Chitanda hums, mirroring Satoshi’s feelings. She’s excited that Satoshi is excited. She can’t help it, she enjoys learning. “Do they live long after being enchanted?”

“It depends if the magic wishes to preserve the state of the object,” Satoshi answers. “Some can live for a few days, and some for a hundred years.”

“Is there a difference to how they can live so long? Does it depend on how powerful the caster is?” She pushes on, playing dumb and gathering ingredients for warm soup.

Satoshi tilts his hand from side-to-side. “Like all things involving magic, it depends on the spell. Not everything comes out of thin air, sometimes something needs to be traded for there to be an exchange.”

Chitanda stops cooking. “Are we still talking about the box?”

“Somewhat.” Satoshi chuckles. “It’s interesting, isn’t it? How heartless things can swallow whatever small trinkets it wishes to feed on and keeps it alive.”

“I, I suppose,” Chitanda answers. There’s a beat where it’s just her stirring the pot. There’s an uneasiness in the air, something doesn’t match up.

Satoshi clears his throat, causing Chitanda to turn her head. Maybe because he has something to add, or perhaps he just wants to talk. "Chitanda-san?”

“Yes, Fukube-san?”

"I noticed your pause in our conversation the other day." Satoshi says, an expert at demanding attention and changing topics at the drop of a hat. Classic Satoshi move. "I realise I've been giving you as much information as possible in my situation, but I don't know much about your dilemma. Can you tell me how you were cursed?"

Chitanda pauses, her memory is foggy. Is this part of the spell placed on her? Chitanda pauses, thinking hard. Satoshi waits, mimicking Chitanda’s stillness.

Perhaps one of the many reasons she can’t find a way to undo her curse is because she doesn’t know what the curse did to her. Physically, she looks like a normal, healthy young woman. But deep down, Chitanda knows something is missing.

Finally, she admits, “I don’t recall.”

Satoshi offers her a sad look. “Hmm, that’s too bad.”

 _Is it?_ Chitanda wonders and looks out the window again, past the pots of basil and rosemary, valerian and sage. Then asks a question to break the silence, “What time will Oreki-san be back?”

Satoshi lets out another chuckle. “He didn’t say.”

* * *

Chitanda didn't even think it was possible, but she thinks she understands what Houtarou must feel now — slouchy posture and bags under his eyes. While Chitanda's spell casting pales in comparison to Houtarou's great deal of sorcery, it doesn't deviate from the fact that her body often feels heavy, ready to shut down.

Since taking on increasingly difficult lessons, Chitanda's daily routine has consisted of returning from Mayaka's cottage, setting her notebook aside on the dining table and then curling on the opposite armchair, relishing the warmth of the fireplace.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Chitanda grows stronger, adding more activities to her day.

She finds, among gardening and watching Mayaka's plants sprout in sunlight, cleaning is therapeutic to her too. There's something pleasant about putting things in order and rearranging the decorations cluttering Houtarou's home. Houtarou has many strange books kept in his shelf — novels she's never heard of, a large book about Tarot cards, old anthologies and a book of poems.

The picture that fell off the wall needs a new frame. Chitanda makes a mental note to purchase it. For now, the picture is kept in the time-box. She hopes it can be saved, it'd be a shame if it gets ruined.

* * *

"Chitanda-san, here's some money for today's errand run to the kingdom." Satoshi says, placing golden coins in Chitanda's palm.

"Thank you," She replies, briefly glancing at the money. The silhouette of a regal woman stares back at Chitanda as she weighs it into her pocket.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Satoshi asks.

His empathy makes Chitanda smile.

"Balancing household chores and magic classes exhausts me, but a trip out of the house is always welcomed. I haven't gotten a chance to visit the kingdom much." Chitanda explains. "Besides, it was part of the deal I made with Oreki-san. I made it clear I have no qualms in purchasing groceries and necessities."

Satoshi accepts her reasonings. "You've got the grocery list, don't you?"

"Yes," Chitanda nods, putting on her hat. "I'll make sure to hurry."

"There's no need, take your time.” Satoshi says.

“Oh, that’s okay —”

"I insist." And though it should have sounded light-hearted and friendly, it rang more with urgency. "Take your time. Look around and explore the place. You never know what you'll find."

.

.

.

The trip to the kingdom — door coloured blue — was supposed to be a simple shopping trip. Chitanda was supposed to gather candles, chalk, parchment paper and ink, and an assortment of other ingredients, when trouble came her way.

Chitanda had sensed she was followed since leaving a shop that sold picture frames. She had originally tried to calm herself and argued that perhaps it was by chance these figures were lurking around. But after two stops, it was apparent that they were following her.

Chitanda turns a corner and almost bumps into a blob of black goo, its dark limbs are shaped like a tall man and dressed in a wealthy-looking uniform. Alarm bells instantly ring in Chitanda's head.

“E — Excuse me,” Chitanda says, holding her shopping bag close to her chest and ducking out of the way.

She barely gets two steps between her and the creature before another step into view. And then another and another. Chitanda’s breath hitches and she runs out of the alleyway, hoping the crowd of people will confuse them.

She races across the street, ducking around another corner when two hands come from behind, taking hold of her wrists.

Chitanda manages to catch a glimpse, a flash of pink and grey, before she’s hoisted off the ground and into the air. “Wha —?”

“Relax, it’s just me.” Houtarou’s monotone voice rang in her ear as they walked on air, levitating over buildings and trees.

“Oreki-san, what —?”

“Those guards are following you.”

She can see that! “Yes, I know.” Chitanda says, but what she didn’t know is — “Why are they after me? What did I do?”

Houtarou shakes his head, but Chitanda isn’t sure if he did such a gesture to tell her he _doesn’t_ know why or that he _can’t_ tell her why.

“Is it because I’m associated with you?” Chitanda asks boldly, despite knowing Houtarou could drop her mid-air if her questions annoyed him.

Houtarou shakes his head once more. “I have nothing to do with the royal family, I keep to myself most of the time.” He answers then asks, “Are you associated with them?”

His green eyes are looking elsewhere, keeping a lookout for the black gooey guards.

He’s not really paying attention to her. Lying would be so easy. But truly, Chitanda doesn’t have an answer. Isn’t it convenient that Satoshi had asked a similar question just days before? Inquiring about her past?

“No.” She answers, feeling the wind push her braid back.

Houtarou grunts back in reply. “Why didn’t Satoshi send you out the portal to Market Chipping? Did he give you a reason to explore the kingdom?”

“I, I don’t know. He just did,” Chitanda replies, concentrating on walking among the clouds.

Houtarou bristles. “I’ll have a talk with him when we get back home.”

Worry etches itself on Chitanda’s features.

“Don’t worry,” Houtarou says. The grip he has around her hands are relaxed, telling her he isn’t angry. “I’m too tired to start any long conversations with him."

And this fact is true, Chitanda can see the exhaustion in the wizard's sluggish moments, the bags under his eyes and the way he struggled to fight against the rising wind.

"You shouldn't go running errands anymore," Houtarou utters after a beat.

Chitanda's head snaps to the side, gazing at Houtarou's profile. "But what will I do if not that? Stay indoors all day like Fukube-san? I could never live a life like that,"

"I never said that you and Satoshi are both the same. But if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, then that’s that. Your demeanours are alike, I suppose." Houtarou says, not wanting to get into an argument.

Chitanda sulks at Oreki’s insistence to be distant and avoidant.

Upon seeing her frown, Houtarou adds, "I'm not shutting you up in the house, if that's what you think I'm doing. I'm keeping you safe. If you’re worried that I will keep you under house arrest, then you should stay with Ibara. The cottage is protected by powerful distractor spells, it's far away from the kingdom, you have plenty to do around the house and the garden, you'll have lots of opportunities near the woods."

Chitanda shakes her head. She can be stubborn with her beliefs.

“I’m staying firmly planted where I am. You can’t make me leave,” Not after everything she's discovered.

Something isn’t adding up. What does he know that she doesn’t? She feels faint and an instinct nags at her, telling her time is not on her side. It haunts her like a ghost.

.

.

.

When she and Houtarou had returned from Irisu kingdom; bursting through the front door, gasping and sweaty as the day Chitanda had stumbled into the moving house; Houtarou sends her upstairs to her room, hoping it would be the end of their discussion.

But here’s the thing about Chitanda, aside from her sharp eyes, she also has a keen sense of smell and good hearing. So even from behind the door, she was able to catch bits of the private conversation. How nosy she is, she may as well be called ‘Miss Nose’.

“It makes sense, Houtarou.” Chitanda hears Satoshi chimes in as she eavesdrops. “ _Please._ Don’t send her away.”

“She has to leave first thing tomorrow morning. She’s in danger if she doesn’t go.”

“No. Think about it. _Really think about it._ Her staying here will be a great advantage,”

“To who? To you?” Houtarou asks Satoshi, rightfully suspicious.

“Me? Not unless you mean letting a lonely _wizard’s assistant_ have a friend.” Satoshi deflects with a joke, continuing his usual humour.

"Satoshi, this better not be another one of your tricks."

"I know I'm a handful, but that's one more good reason to have Chitanda-san around, she can keep an eye on me.” Satoshi laughs. “Less work for the both of us,”

“The both of us?” Houtarou asks.

“I think we can both agree that we’re running out of time, Houtarou.”

Houtarou’s voice dips. “So you decided to make Chitanda our solution? Some extension?”

“You spend so much time worrying and managing me that you barely have time to exercise the reason behind our contract. You can’t deny that Chitanda-san’s potential has magnified since her lessons with Mayaka —”

“Did you have something to do with that too?”

“Chitanda-san is only learning the basics, there’s no harm in sending her off to —”

“The Empress’s guards almost caught her today.” Houtarou grounds.

Satoshi does not waiver. “Ah, but that’s more on Chitanda-san’s part, isn’t it?”

The wizard doesn’t reply.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know. You have just as much sense in magic as I do. You’ve noticed, haven’t you?” Satoshi continues, then — “And you took her in because you pity her just as much as you pity me,”

There is a blanket of silence.

Chitanda can imagine the frown pressed on Houtaoru’s mouth and the image of his averted gaze. Houtarou is probably tired of Satoshi’s meddling.

“I’m going to bed.” Houtarou declares.

The boards on the staircase’s steps creak without a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes 1: The necklace Houtarou gave Chitanda earlier in the fic is similar to the ring Howl gave Sophie. I didn't mention anything within the chapter, but just thought I'd say it here.
> 
> Notes 2: I figured it'd be kinda cute if Houtarou takes his used coffee cup to Juumonji for her to read since I like them as Divination-bros (ever since I wrote the HP AU). My Turkish friend says it's normal to have coffee readings, but I have zero knowledge.
> 
> — 10 June 2020


	4. iv

**numb your heart's desire**

* * *

**iv**

* * *

Chitanda awoke with a start; with the house moving at a great speed and the ground shaking like a massive earthquake had struck the building. She barely manages to reach the bottom of the steps before a voice greets her.

"Good morning, Chitanda-san!”

Chitanda turns, searching for the source. Her purple eyes drag themselves around the living room; towards the scattered mess by the bookshelf, the armchair, and then into the hearth. A face in the fire grins back at her. Is that —?!

“Fukube-san?!"

"I have exciting news!” Satoshi peeks from behind the usual seat he idles in, yanking Chitanda’s gaze away from the fireplace. 

"Wha —!" 

"I bet you’re wondering what’s going on!” Satoshi exclaims with glee, though Chitanda is far too distracted to react the way he wants her to.

Her attention is back to the flames, staring intensely, but the vision before her has vanished. Was it just a trick? Chitanda rubs her eyes. 

“We’re running away!” Satoshi utters, bringing Chitanda back to the present.

“Running away?” Chitanda echoes, grabbing onto the bannister as the house ran harder. “From who?”

“The Empress's guards are after you.”

“ _Again?!_ ” Chitanda shouts, which earns a chuckle from Satoshi.

 _How did these creatures find me?_ Chitanda can’t help but think. 

There are too many possibilities. She had dropped her hat when fleeing, could the guards have used that? Maybe they’re enchanted, tasked to track their game by using personal belongings? Or, could they have seen Houtarou lift her to the skies and put two-and-two together? That could work too.

Speaking of the wizard.

“Where is Oreki-san? Does he know what’s happening? Is he okay?” Chitanda asks, firing one question after another.

Given the situation they’re in, Satoshi only manages to cling onto the last inquiry without losing concentration. “Houtarou knows, his distractor spells aren’t doing much in terms of concealment. He isn't in the best shape, you see, so his magic is a little low. However, I could also argue that the Empress is one mighty witch!" Satoshi explains to Chitanda's pale face. "Would you mind feeding the hearth some logs? It would be a shame if it died halfway through the chase, it powers the house.”

Chitnada wobbles over and throws five logs in. Sparks sputter, glowing bright orange. It’s a dazzling sight, but there’s no time to waste! Chitanda turns, glancing back at Satoshi. “Where’s Oreki-san?”

“In bed.” Satoshi replies.

“As in?”

“He's still asleep. Resting.”

Chitanda gaps. “ _How?_ ”

Satoshi only lets out a laugh.

Chitanda braces herself by the armchair and looks out the window, trying to count the distance between the moving house and the black gooey guards. One, two —

"You’re too calm about this.”

"Being stuck in a house with nothing to do has made me an opportunist for adventure." Satoshi answers, his face splitting into happiness. "This is the most fun I've had in years!”

“Fukube-san —”

“It’s not safe here, Chitanda-san, I can only hold off the guards for so long.” Satoshi cuts in before she can say anything further. “Go change the portal to Market Chipping and stay there. Lay low until I find a way to contact you.”

The sudden arrangement startles her. “But what about the house?”

“Hmm, not going to lie, the guards will do a number on it,” Satoshi admits.

“I can’t have that." Chitanda protests.

“Yes, you can.”

She shakes her head. She’s so confused. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why indeed,” Satoshi repeats.

A beat passes.

"Listen, Chitanda-san —" Satoshi says, his voice suddenly earnest. "— I'm sorry."

Despite not giving any context, Chitanda knows that Satoshi is referring to yesterday's conversation when Houtarou had sent her off to bed. Chitanda knows Satoshi didn't mean to cause her any harm; with his intentions or words. 

If Satoshi really wanted to be malicious, he could have said something _he meant_. But he didn't. Chitanda doesn’t know Houtarou well, but Satoshi does. And Chitanda knows that Satoshi knows Houtarou isn’t the pitying person. He doesn’t look lowly at anybody. 

Houtarou is not the type to take advantage of anyone's fragile situation either. Chitanda has seen it in the way he treats the customers he serves.

Yesterday's argument came out all wrong and Houtarou was wise enough to walk away. Chitanda will acknowledge this.

Chitanda will acknowledge that Satoshi’s desperate too. She has known this side of his character for a while now. He must have been to trust her the moment she walked through the door, when they were complete strangers.

And now they're not strangers anymore, so —

"What are you apologising for?" She says instead.

Satoshi only offers her a smile in return.

But the opportunity is fleeting, the house tilts and Chitanda braises herself once more.

"Sorry,"

"No, you're doing your best." Chitanda replies, her eyes glance up the stairs. There's still no sign of Houtarou. He must have been tired from expanding his magic yesterday.

That, and the hunch that he's been giving Chitanda some of _his_ life force through the necklace. Is he really extending himself to two persons? Well, if the scarecrow can be counted as a person.

Chitanda wonders, is the necklace looped around the scarecrow even Houtarou's doing? It could also be someone else's. Mayaka's, for example. The scarecrow is in _her_ garden. Mayaka taught Houtarou everything he knew, it wouldn't be surprising to find imitation in spells.

However, a nagging feeling tells Chitanda that this isn't the case. Mayaka is very against such enchantments. If so, if it is Houtarou, then why is he risking his life for two beings? Chitanda can't see the connection. Not yet.

"I won’t run away, Fukube-san.” Chitanda whispers, grabbing random furniture and making her way through the house.

His shoulders drop. “Then what do you suggest? If you go anywhere else, you’ll be caught,”

“I’ll confront the Empress myself then,”

Satoshi’s head turns sharply at her. “What? Chitanda-san, you can’t!”

“No, I have to do this! You and Oreki-san are doing so much for me!” Chitanda utters. She means everything she says. 

Satoshi has encouraged her curious nature many, many times. He’s constantly telling her good things and dropping humane comments here and there; instilling confidence into her and her supposed magic.

Houtarou has continuously saved her; from harm and from hardship’s clutches. Houtarou has been kind; given her food and shelter and warmth, she feels like she must return the favour; even if it's getting herself arrested.

Without another beat of hesitation, Chitanda races forward and turns the knob to blue; the portal switches and opens itself to the heart of the kingdom.

“Chitanda-san —!” Satoshi calls out, but Chitanda steps out before he can reach for her and the front door slams shut before he can even think of stopping her.

* * *

It takes a while for Chitanda to reach the Empress. But after making a fuss, Chitanda’s escorted up a flight of stairs, down long halls and into a chamber, all while still dressed in a nightgown.

The staff whisper about her. Stating all kinds of preposterous rumours. And yet, Chitanda is not afraid.

Empress Fuyumi Irisu must think Chitanda’s got some nerve, or, at least, guts, to walk into the royal palace so freely. Surely, someone’s bound to suffer Her Majesty’s wrath from such a stunt.

But, Chitanda thinks this might be for the best. Nothing much has happened since she’s stepped into Oreki’s moving house. Well, Chitanda means, a lot has happened. But nothing beneficial; no curses broken or contracts dissolved. Just more questions. If anything, the Empress may be able to provide her with some solace.

“Even after everything we’ve been through, you still came back?” Empress Irisu asks, seated on her throne, looking cold and calculating.

Chitanda stares back, her fingers bunching up the hem of her gown. ‘Came back’? What does that mean? To her knowledge, this is the first time she’s been to such a grand place! 

“I suppose no miles put between us and no strong spell put on you could ever stop you from craving my heart.” The Empress continues.

 _Her heart?_ Chitanda repeats in her head. She starts wondering if it’s another way of speaking about the empress’s riches and treasures. Surely, she doesn’t mean a physical, beating heart. What use would Chitanda have for that?

Chitanda will admit, going to the palace was a rash decision, she has nothing planned. But the statements made by the Empress are not helping much. They’re only confusing Chitanda further.

She does not mean to stall. It’s only the matter that Chitanda does not know how to explain herself. Her mouth barely opens when large double doors are pushed open with a _bang!_

“What are you doing with my fire demon?!” A familiar voice yells, making Chitanda and several guards turn round.

"Mayaka-san!" Chitanda gaps.

Mayaka walks forward, taking big strides until she’s standing next to Chitanda’s side. Though, she doesn’t acknowledge her friend. She’s too laser-focused, her eyes are on Her Royal Majesty.

“What are you doing with _my_ fire demon?” Mayaka asks the Empress again, heavy accusation in her tone, her glare fierce.

“ _Your_ fire demon?” The Empress raises her brow.

“Yes,”

“You’ve made a contract with … her?” Empress Irisu makes a point to look at Chitanda as she says the last line.

Mayaka frowns, “Chii-chan is under my care.”

The threat on Irisu’s face melts, if not instantly then slowly. “I can see that you’re telling the truth, only a desperate fool would barge into the royal castle unannounced.”

“I knew you’d snuff her out. I had to come, even if it meant challenging a monarch,” Mayaka reasons.

Irisu’s dark blue stare falls to Chitanda before it flits to Mayaka, “You look familiar.”

“We’ve exchanged words.” Mayaka nods. “We discussed the issue on the Witch of the Waste after she cursed a fellow witch.”

Recognition gleams in Irisu’s eyes. “Ah, yes, the bi-monthly magics meeting. You’re Ibara-san, right? The Witch of the East?”

“Yes.” Mayaka nods again.

“It’s probably a good thing that I didn’t immediately recognise you. Not that I can say that about the wizards and witches I’ve met, they’re on my radar for a reason. I don’t think you’ve ever caused a problem, so.” Irisu says, then drops the topic. “Forgive me. It’s so hard keeping most of magics in-check. I try to organise myself, but running a kingdom is oh-so time consuming.” She explains. “Tell me, why is Chitanda-san under your care? You’re quite skilled and powerful as you are, Ibara-san, I’m surprised you sought to gain more power.”

“I have my reasons.”

“Do you now?” Irisu smiles. 

Chitanda’s big eyes darted to Mayaka’s stony expression. She swallows, feeling nervous.

“I do.” Mayaka replies sharply. “But that’s my business to know.” 

“Do you even know what risks you’re taking in creating a binding contract with a fire demon?” Irisu inquires once more.

“Of course, I do.”

“And yet you can’t tell me the purpose of this arrangement? There’s no law that forbids it. If you had caught a falling star, I would have praised you. It’s no small feat, it’s quite an accomplishment and very impressive. But, you didn’t catch a falling star, did you? You saw one wandering around and made a deal with it. And it’s suspicious, the last thing the royal family needs is another Witch of the Waste. You know why we hold our meetings, it’s to prevent anyone from getting any ideas and going mad with power.”

Mayaka’s tiny fists squeeze into a ball and Chitanda notes the struggle expressed on Mayaka's face. She’s fighting to remain calm, and to give a proper response.

“That curse placed by the Witch of the Waste was never lifted,” Mayaka says at last. “It’s been years, and _she_ ’s still a scarecrow, sitting in my garden. I can’t leave her as she is.”

Irisu leans back on her throne. “Ah, I see, so your motivation is compassion. You sought a fire demon to undo the curse.”

Mayaka raises her head and unballs her fists. “Well, you didn’t do anything, so I had to do something.” The words she speaks sound like the words of another person’s.

Irisu makes no gesture to reply at such an accusation.

Mayaka continues, “And now that you know Chii-chan is not after your heart, I demand you set us free! As long as she is under me, you have no reason to terrorize her,”

There’s a moment of silence. It’s heavy, as if a thick blanket has been thrown over the whole room.

Chitanda starts counting again. One, two, three. Then —

“Very well,” Irisu allows it. Chitanda exhales, overjoyed, but then those piercing blue eyes are on her. The Empress speaks, “But I hope you make it a habit to stay away from this kingdom, Chitanda-san. I won’t be as kind if I catch you again,”

Chitanda can only nod mutely in response.

With that, Mayaka leads Chitanda out the double doors, still looking fierce. Her voice drops into a low whisper, only loud enough for Chitanda to hear.

"Fuku-chan sent me to save you." Mayaka says.

“Fuku … -chan?” Chitanda asks back, perplexed, before she realises it’s a nickname, a term of endearment for Satoshi. “You mean Fukube-san? Why would he send you? I thought you hated him?”

"Hate him?” Mayaka’s intense expression melts. “I don't hate Fuku-chan. Why would you think that?”

"You said he wasn't human during our early lessons." Chitanda points out. “Something about him being a fake man?”

“No, there's no wordplay in what I said. I meant it; word for word.” Mayaka says, her hands still holding onto Chitanda’s squared shoulders. “He’s not human.”

Chitanda blinks. “What?”

“I’ll explain once we’re in clear view,” Mayaka answers, and they took what seemed like the longest stroll down narrowing corridors and winding stairs.

* * *

“Fuku-chan is a fire demon. A falling star. It’s no secret that he isn’t human. I’m amazed he hasn’t told you this fact about himself. Fuku-chan prides himself for his magic, he often boasts about it. Haven’t you noticed?”

Chitanda’s mouth falls open to Mayaka’s explanation. “I … I knew about his powerful magic, but I didn’t know he was a demon!”

“Well, that may be a good thing, right?” Mayaka says, but her voice sounds uncertain.

Panic runs around Chitanda’s head. Oh no, if what Mayaka says is true, then Chitanda may have dug herself a grave.

"I — I made a deal with Fukube-san," Chitanda stutters, wipes her sweaty palms on the skirts of her nightgown.

Mayaka turns to Chitanda, raising a brow as they keep their heads down, walking back to the portal that leads to Oreki’s house. “It was foolish of you to trust Fuku-chan so blindly. But, I don’t think he made any deal with you. He likely _promised_ you something, but demons don't tend to keep their promises. Why do you think Oreki had to make a binding contract with Fuku-chan?”

“Wait, Fukube-san is Oreki-san’s fire demon?”

“Yes. Why do you think I’m so hostile towards Oreki? It’s because of that damn contract. I strongly opposed it, but he did it anyway.” Mayaka huffs at the memory.

"I’m sorry, Mayaka-san,” Chitanda apologises. “I wasn’t aware of Fukube-san’s true nature. I wouldn’t have made such a rash decision if I knew so.”

“Oh, no, I’m not mad at you. I don’t think there is any possibility of him binding you, even if Fuku-chan decided to keep his end of a bargain.”

“Why not?”

“For one,” Mayaka begins. “There’s no such thing as a deal between two fire demons.”

“Two fire demons?” This is when Chitanda stops walking, blocking the flow of hustle and bustle of people making their way around the kingdom. "What are you talking about, Mayaka-san?”

“You … You don’t know?” Mayaka asks, her own face shows alarm and shock. “Most of what I said in the palace is true. You're not human either, Chii-chan,"

“I, I’m not?”

"Haven’t you wondered why you have bountiful amounts of magic? Fuku-chan told me about your other talents too; your superb skill in hearing, smelling and attention to detail. Didn’t you find it odd? It was evident in the way you struggled to adjust to a new life.”

It takes a moment for all the information to click in Chitanda’s head. “I … I don’t know.”

“What about the lethargy you often felt without your master?”

“My — My master?” Chitanda echoes, feeling the earth beneath her feet shake. It reminds her of this morning’s tumbling.

“You were the Empress's fire demon." Mayaka tries to explain in a gentle voice.

"The Empress’s … fire demon?"

Mayaka nods. "When you walked into my cottage, I was able to tell that you weren’t human. No person can wield strong supernatural power without some intervention. There’s such a thing as natural talent, but not without practice and hard work.” Mayaka pauses as if remembering an important detail. “I don't know the terms of your contract with Irisu-sama, but it seems she did not want you to find her again.”

"Why?” Chitanda asks. “Was she afraid of me latching onto her? Did she do unspeakable cruelties? Things she does not want me repeating?"

“She was probably afraid you’d consume her heart. That’s the consequence of holding onto a demon for too long.” Mayaka takes a peek at Chitanda. “Were you not aware of your own origin? I thought you knew and was just looking for a way to control your magic! How did you not know this, Chii-chan?”

Hearing this, the sensation of a mirror breaking comes crashing around her, and memories flood back into Chitanda’s curious mind. She recalls how trapped she had felt in the castle, how she had gone around learning skills when not by the Empress’s side; learning recipes with the cook, asking the maids how they kept the huge manor clean and tidy, watching the gardener pull weeds and describe how to pick the ripest fruits, learning needlework and embroidering from the royal seamstress, and the manners and etiquette she had to incorporate into her daily life.

Ah, now that she thinks about it; the first time she greeted Houtarou, she had curtsied to him. The action had been ingrained into her and she had bowed on reflex, despite not knowing where the knee-jerk response had come from.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Chitanda turns to Mayaka. “Because the Empress had put a spell on me to never speak of it, nor remember her, but now I do. I remember _everything_.”

The Empress had caught Chitanda to gain the power to banish the Witch of the Waste. And now that she’s gone and the kingdom is at peace, Irisu has no use for Chitanda. She was sent away to fend for herself.

“Oh, Mayaka-san!”

Mayaka once again blinks in astonishment, but Chitanda’s already busy twirling her friend around to let Mayaka’s reaction sink in.

“Mayaka-san, you’ve lifted my curse!”

* * *

“Chitanda-san, Mayaka, come quickly!”

The two witches follow Satoshi as he bounds up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Pushing through a door, they enter a simple bedroom. Houtarou lies on top of a green bedspread, looking pale; with beads of sweat sliding down his face and his fringe sticking to his skin.

"Oreki-san," Chitanda immediately presses the back of her hand to his forehead, feeling his fever rising. "He's burning up,"

"He's dying," Satoshi states.

Chitanda gaps, freezing with indecision. She doesn’t know what to say or do. So she turns to her teacher, she knows Mayaka is no witch doctor, but surely she must know a thing or two about healing! 

"Mayaka-san, _please_! You have to do something!" 

"I don't — I don't know if I can. A contract is powerful business. The agreement is binding and doesn't concern me," Mayaka explains, though she looks as sick as Houtarou.

Chitanda then turns to Satoshi.

Not a joke or even a whisper escapes from Satoshi’s lips, his shoulders just drop. He clearly cares about Oreki.

“Fukube-san?”

Satoshi shakes his head too. “There’s nothing I can do.” He says, shrinking like a low flame.

"Maybe I can create a new contract with Fuku-chan and —" Mayaka begins, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. She doesn’t go far though, Houtarou stops her.

"Absolutely not," His voice comes out hoarse. "You don't even have a reason to. Besides, I caught Satoshi when he was falling from the sky, he's my responsibility."

If Houtarou wasn't so weak, he'd probably try to challenge his teacher further.

Mayaka, perhaps finding the atmosphere of it all unbearable, marches up to the wizard. “You’re so stupid, Oreki! What were you thinking? Supporting two lives?”

“Two?” Chitanda repeats. “Mayaka-san, you know about Oreki-san giving me a —?”

Mayaka’s glare does not soften, but pink eyes are now aimed at Chitanda. “A _what?_ ”

Chitanda pulls out her necklace from behind its usual tucked place. The heart-shaped pink stone shines.

Recognition lights up on Mayaka's features immediately. “Oreki!” she shouts. “You’re —!"

"You’re supplying your life force to three conscious beings?" Satoshi’s astonished too. "It’s no wonder you’re in such a dire state, Houtarou!”

Realisation hits Chitanda, and she stares into space a second too long. Her body trembles slightly. She feels sick. She feels weak. She understands now; she, Satoshi and a third person are taking bits of Oreki’s soul. They’re the reason Oreki is dying.

“What was going on in your head when you decided —!” Mayaka doesn't finish her sentence. “If you weren’t already dying, I would have killed you by now.”

Chitanda bites her lip at the growing tension. What should she do? It’s not like she can offer to switch places with any of them. She's a fire demon, what life force does she have to spare?

“Don’t be angry at Houtarou, it’s probably my fault.” Satoshi steps in. “He knows how I feel towards my kind. Houtarou knows how attached I feel towards Chitanda-san, maybe it registered to him? It wasn’t pity, but, I think it was something close, so he —”

“Stop, you’re painting me too colourfully.” Houtarou argues between gaps. “It was because Chitanda wore _Aneki_ ’s clothes.”

“I understand.” Satoshi says, saving Houtarou the embarrassment. Though, he didn’t sound as convinced.

“Look, this is all touching and everything,” Mayaka says. “but let’s not forget we have this stupid head dying. What are we going to do about it? What are we supposed to do?"

Houtarou doesn't answer.

“Just break the contract already, Oreki.” Mayaka says, her voice now softer, pleading.

Even when he’s struggling to stay conscious, Houtarou tries to argue, “I can’t.”

“We’ll find another way to help you sister.” Mayaka promises.

“It’s more than that. Satoshi —”

“Will die. I know that. I’m not saying we let him, but — the contract is coming to an end and it won't be anyone's fault if you two perish, it'll just be part of the agreement in the clause." Mayaka reasons. "It's best we do something now while you still have some strength in you! Maybe we can store Fuku-chan in an ever-lasting box? Trees live for hundreds of years!”

“That little box will expire the moment his demon body resides in it." Houtarou argues. “It’s not the whole tree, just parts of the bark.”

Chitanda steps in, feeling like she can be more useful if she knew the whole context. "Sorry, everyone, but — can someone please explain to me what's going on? Oreki-san's life force is being fed to three people; me and Fukube-san, who's a fire demon? Who's the third person? You mention a sister?"

“I _needed_ to do it.” Houtarou begins, his justification sounding both weak and insistent. It comes as a surprise to Chitanda. “I’m a wizard but … my talents mostly come from creation. I'm no good at breaking spells or curses. My sister, Tomoe, was cursed by the Witch of the Waste. She's a scarecrow now, she resides in Ibara's garden."

Mayaka's story at the royal castle comes back to Chitanda, along with several other clues. Recallings of the old picture that slipped out of the fallen photo frame, the identical jewellery, and the women's clothes in the closet.

Oh.

Oh!

"You struck up a contract with Fukube-san to undo the curse!" Chitanda says, the pieces slowly falling into place.

Houtarou nods. "Satoshi offered me more power, and in exchange, I gave him my heart.”

“Your … heart?”

“I enchanted it, you see. Fire demons are easy to extinguish, they constantly need to be kept alive. I alternate between letting Satoshi feed on my heart and living in the hearth.”

“The hearth? The one in the living room?”

Houtarou coughs and Satoshi rushes to fill a glass of water for him.

“Mayaka, could you …?”

Mayaka does a gesture. She doesn't understand Oreki’s thinking in all this, but if all these ramblings are a solution, then she’ll contribute. “Fire demons do not possess a body, the form they take is for their convenience. Fuku-chan may look human, but he’s very much not. One strong wind and he’s done for.”

“Is that the reason why Fukube-kun is forbidden from leaving the house?” Chitanda asks.

“The decision was probably a safety precaution. Oreki’s heart is no longer his possession, but he still needs it to live.”

Houtarou finishes gulping down his water. “Satoshi depends on me. But a heart can only support so much, and ... the contract, it's not forever. I can’t offer him any more of my soul, even if I wanted to. I'm tired all the time and Satoshi knows this. Once the contract expires, I will lose my power and Satoshi will die.” 

"Then why did you expand yourself?” Chitanda inquires. “Why go through such an extreme if you're already taxing yourself to stay alive?"

"Tomoe's situation can't be helped. She can't live on her own. I was already giving her some of my life force before I caught Satoshi." Houtarou explains. "As for you … Chitanda, are you aware that you're also a fire demon?"

She meets his forest green gaze. "Yes."

"A powerful one?"

"I've been told."

"Did you know that most falling stars can’t live long without a master?" Houtarou questions.

"Yes."

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips. "Are you aware you're an exception? Did you know that?"

Chitanda’s breath hitches. “Eh?”

Even Mayaka looked shocked at this.

“Satoshi,” Houtarou makes a weak gesture for Satoshi to explain.

“I got it,” Satoshi says, taking over, just as he did when he took the house to Mayaka’s cottage. “I’ve had a hunch about your potential for a while now, Chitanda-san. But it was only later after Houtarou’s confirmation with Juumonji-san did I confirm it.”

Chitanda stares, silent and confused.

“I have a plan.” Satoshi utters before turning to Chitanda. “Chitanda-san, if you would please use your magic, that would be great,”

"I don't … I don't follow."

“How do I say this … Hmm, well, you’re one of the few stars who’s capable of living without a master. Your magic is so powerful that you’ve managed to support yourself, cast a few spells here and there, and still have more power to spare.”

“How did this happen?”

“My guess is as good as any, but I think, you co-existed together with Irisu-sama for so long that you managed to absorb just enough of her human soul to make a life of your own.” Satoshi crosses his arms. "You’ve somehow willed yourself into believing you’re a human. And then later a witch. Houtarou and I were able to stabilise that belief long enough for you to grow independent. You've proven yourself, actually. You don't need to rely on the necklace Houtarou gave you anymore."

"I — I don't?" Chitanda repeats.

Satoshi's hand reaches out and touches Chitanda's shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you the day we met? Mayaka is the answer.” 

On his left, Mayaka squints at Satoshi. She should be suspicious, but her red face betrays her.

“Did you do your best?” Satoshi continues, speaking to Chitanda. “Did you learn how to control your magic?"

The wheels in Chitanda's head turns. "This was your plan from the start."

"It was. Is, actually. And it seems to come to fruition." Satoshi nods. “I never intended on leaving Houtarou. I simply wanted him to not perish. I figured, with Chitanda-san being a more powerful demon than I, I could encourage you to expand your magic and undo Tomoe-san’s curse along with setting Houtarou free from our contract.”

“Even if it meant you dying?”

Satoshi only answers Chitanda’s question with a smile.

Houtarou voices out. "I know it sounds like he tricked you, Chitanda, but, Satoshi didn’t, I swear. Satoshi can be sly when he wants to be, but he also looks out for his own kind. He had the knowledge that you possessed the type of magic that would bend in everyone’s favour. Satoshi saw a solution and looked to you."

Chitanda thinks back to all the times Satoshi shared his smarts, his collection of data and facts.

"All those hints I dropped were to break my contract, but not in the way you think.” Satoshi says. “I wanted you to find out how the terms came to be. Houtarou and I agreed to find a solution to undo his sister's state, but even with my help, it wasn't enough. You have more power than I could ever possess. We can’t do anything, but maybe you can."

 _Me?_ Chitankda thinks and panics. She looks towards Houtarou, but —

“Oreki’s passed out.” Mayaka states, shaking his limp body slightly.

Oh no, they’ve spent too long talking.

“Chitanda-san,” Satoshi says, pulling Chitanda’s attention back to him. “I think you’re aware that you have the ability to will things to your favour. I’ve known it for a while, Mayaka has too. When you wanted Houtarou’s help, it was willed. When you wanted to occupy this home, it was willed. You wanted to live as a human witch, and without knowing it, that was willed into existence as well. You’re prepared for this, I know you are. Please, can you summon enough magic to help us?”

At this statement, Chitanda swallows her dry mouth.

“I’ll do my best.” Chitanda vows. “Oreki-san’s reluctant to break his contract because he doesn’t want to sacrifice your life, but, Fukube-san — with what you told me, about wanting to live your life freely — if I will that into existence, can you live independently without the use of a master?”

“Yes!” Satoshi exclaims. “Houtaoru won’t have to keep the contract going and I’ll give him back his heart.” 

“What will become of Oreki-san?”

“He’ll recover.”

“And Oreki-san’s sister?”

“I was hoping you'd stumble upon her again and will her back to human form.”

"Anything to save Oreki-san life!” Chitanda declares then takes both of Satoshi's skinny wrists and looks into his burning orange eyes. "Satoshi Fukube-san, with my magic, I will you to live a long and prosperous life without a master. You are a free person and no longer need to be bound to your contract to Houtarou Oreki-san."

Satoshi's mouth lifts into a big smile before he nods and performs his own magic trick, pushing something into Chitanda's palm.

Oreki's heart glows in her hand — bright and beating and full of life. Chitanda wastes no time pressing it back into Oreki's chest. Oreki stirs, then colour returns to his face; rosy cheeks and flushed skin.

"You did it, Chii-chan!" Mayaka cheers, grabbing her friend in a tight embrace. Chitanda laughs along.

And Houtarou says, “You’re too loud.”

* * *

Between sips of tea and bites of pastries, they recovered their strength.

“Do you want to see me in my true form?” Satoshi asks Chitanda, the smile that usually dominates his face now reaches his eyes. “There's no point hiding it since you know the truth."

Chitanda tilts her head, clinking her china as she puts down her cup. “I’m more curious as to why you didn’t tell me you were a fellow fire demon sooner. It wasn’t the contract, was it?”

Satoshi shakes his head, “It wasn’t, but I knew you wanted to be a human, so I let you believe that illusion.”

Purple eyes gaze to the other side of the room, trying to catch glimpses of Mayaka healing the rest of Houtarou’s dizzy spell with some kind of brew. She asks, “Did you know about the Empress being my previous master?”

"Yes, the cursed cast on you was not something any witch could pull off. Even if the Empress wasn’t my first choice, I would have guessed her eventually. The potential list of casters is a small one.” Satoshi’s explains. “I was hoping that the closeness to the kingdom would remind you of Irisu-sama. Her face is decorated on a lot of things. I'm surprised you didn't feel anything when handling the customers, Irisu-sama's face is on the coins too."

“Ah,”

It was all sound logic. And yet, a pin-prick feeling still bothered her.

Satoshi seemed to have sensed this. His eyes travel away and do not meet her indigo gaze.

“You’re a very kind, Chitanda-san, but, at the time, I wasn’t sure if you cared more for humans or demons.” Satoshi confesses.

Chitanda tips her chin.

"You didn't show or acknowledge the fire demon part of yourself. I wondered if it was a trick, it couldn't be dumb luck that a powerful curse would fall upon you. I trust my kind, but it doesn't mean other demons trust me. I didn’t know where your allegiance lied. You acted so human — sleeping in beds and dressing up — that I wholeheartedly believe you were convinced that you were one. You didn't even connect the dots of the hearth to my being when I used my fire magic. It truly felt like you were reborn the day I met you, you barely had any memories of your life before you stepped into Houtarou's house. I was afraid you wouldn't take it so kindly in knowing you were making a deal with a demon. I thought you were better off not knowing of your past or of my true form."

“I don’t blame you for thinking so. We did conspire against Oreki-san together,” Chitanda says, admitting that they can be cunning when the situation calls for it. 

A chuckle escapes from his lips. “We did, didn’t we?”

The question hangs in the air for a second longer before Satoshi speaks again.

“No hard feelings?”

“None.”

* * *

As his foot steps out of the house for the first time in years, Satoshi gifts Houtarou with a look of knowing certainty. It’s all very grand and symbolic.

He tells the wizard, “I’ll come back and visit you,”

“And here I thought you hated being bound to me,” Houtarou says with a bitter smile.

“You used my magic and performed enchantments that even I couldn’t have fathomed, I can’t say that I wasn’t jealous. But, how could I ever hate you, Houtarou? I fell from the sky years ago, I was supposed to die back then, but you saved me.”

Houtarou doesn’t say anything further.

They do, however, exchange a look.

“Mm, I can already tell that you'll miss me. I’ll definitely drop by,” Satoshi replies, it’s a promise that he intends to keep.

* * *

"How's Tomoe?" Houtarou asks, finishing a full meal. Chitanda thinks this is the first time she’s seen him do so.

"Still protected at the cottage," Mayaka says, collecting the remaining dishes and washing them up as she usually does with her beakers and potion vials.

Houtarou nods slowly before turning his head, his green eyes regarding someone else. "Chitanda, can you break my sister's curse?"

"If there's a will, there's a way." Chitanda replies, reciting Satoshi's words.

“With Satoshi gone, it looks like we’ll have to walk.” Houtarou says, letting out a deep sigh. “That’s going to be troublesome.”

Chitanda offers a small smile, empathising. She knows the distance will surely tire Houtarou out.

“I’m fond of the sky’s view, and I know you’re not afraid of heights, so,” Chitanda takes Houtarou’s hand, unafraid to reach out. Houtarou does not fight her touch, the opposite of his usual reserved self. “You don’t mind me flying us to our destination, do you?”

Houtarou swallows his embarrassment. “It is faster. We can avoid the winding roads and dusty paths.” He reasons as his feet follow her out of the dining room and out the front door, towards grassy plains and the sky, squinting at the inky darkness and twinkling white stars.

Mayaka does not protest, already removing herself from the narrative. Though, there is a teasing grin on her face. “You two go ahead. A lot has happened today, I’m tired out.”

“Thanks,” Houtarou says, his gratitude expressed lazily.

Chitanda’s own mouth dimples. 

Then she guides Houtarou as he had at Irisu kingdom, taking big steps and then hovering over the ground. And then they’re walking on air. Up, up, up. Over the lone building and the trees and the hills.

Does this count as flying? Chitanda doesn’t know, but she’s still smiling when the sight of Venus winks at them. 

“Let’s go break your sister’s curse!”

* * *

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes 1: I had to blend characters together. I hope that's okay?
> 
> Chitanda — Sophie Hatter, Miss Angorian  
> Houtarou — Wizard Howl   
> Satoshi — Calcifer, Michael/Markl (I took Houtarou's nickname of calling Satoshi 'a fake man of the world' and turned it real. He is not human, a v fake man.)  
> Mayaka — Mrs Penstemmon, Mrs Fairfax  
> Tomoe — Wizard Suliman, Prince Justin  
> Irisu — The King of Ingry, Madam Suliman, The Witch of the Waste  
> Juumonji — Lettie Hatter
> 
> Notes 2: The first meme I thought was fitting for the situation Mayaka was yelling at Houtarou at his deathbed. The second meme was one I found online and thought was too hilarious to not be included.
> 
> — 15 June 2020


End file.
